Lettres d'une tapisserie
by IloveKliss
Summary: Blaine rencontre Kurt quand il emménage à Lima et va au lycée McKinley en première. Il commence à écrire des lettres à Kurt en secret quand il se sent seul. Rating M pour plus tard. Inspirés par Le Monde de Charlie mais une nouvelle intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**T/N : Voilà une nouvelle traduction de "Letters from a Wallflower" écrit par pulling-the-puzzles-apart**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :) **

**Chapitre 1 **

Blaine n'avait pas voulu déménager ou quitter son école mais des moments désespérés appelaient des mesures désespérées lui avait dit son père et ils devaient tous faire des sacrifices maintenant. Depuis que son père avait été licencié, il avait dû aller dans une agence d'avocat plus petite à Lima et toute la famille avait aussi déménagé. Blaine était parti de son école privée à Westerville, un bâtiment austère, les grandes pièces décorées, pour commencer au lycée McKinley à Lima, froid, gris et effrayant. Il était apprécié à Dalton, compris et confiant. Il pouvait être gay et ça ne faisait aucune différence – il était accepté et vénéré pour son chant et son rôle de leader. Ils l'admiraient.

Il marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley au début de cette nouvelle année et découvrit qu'il était ignoré et pas du tout apprécié. D'ailleurs il aurait dû s'y attendre vu qu'il fut salué par de la glace violette au visage alors qu'il allait vers son premier cours.

« Bienvenue à McKinley, le nouveau ! » lui cria un sportif tandis qu'il s'en allait, un rire maniaque résonnant à ses oreilles et des bouts de glace gelant son visage. Il n'avait jamais plus souhaité être à Dalton avec ses amis.

Tandis qu'il tentait d'enlever la glace de son visage et de regarder les dommages faits à ses vêtements, il le vit, l'ange aux yeux bleus se tenant devant son casier. Il avait l'air tellement sympathique que ça fit presque pleurer Blaine tandis qu'il était au milieu du couloir. Le garçon aux yeux bleus avança timidement et Blaine put voir bouger ses lèvres avant de comprendre qu'il parlait doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » répéta le garçon et quand il ne reçut pas de réponse, il guida Blaine vers les toilettes des garçons. « Allez, viens te nettoyer. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas parler mais se sentait idiot de juste regarder les cheveux châtains du garçon, coiffés à la perfection, ses yeux bleus tellement sincères et son jean noir, moulant sa silhouette si parfaitement, qu'il décida de commencer à l'aider. Blaine laissa le garçon enlever les plus gros morceaux du soda violet tandis que Blaine essayait de sauver ses cheveux.

« C'est ton premier jour ? » demanda le garçon.

« Oui, je suis en 1ère, je viens d'arriver de Westerville. »

« Oh okay, je suis Kurt en passant, » dit-il, tendant la main, « Je suis en terminale et malheureusement j'ai toujours été là. » Il haussa les épaules et sourit, essayant de mettre Blaine à l'aise.

Ils finirent de nettoyer Blaine du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, Blaine n'ayant pas d'autres vêtements. Des tâches de violet restaient toujours sur son col blanc mais heureusement ne pouvaient pas être vues à travers son polo bleu marine. Son nœud papillon préféré était cependant ruiné, ce qui fit apparaitre une larme idiote dans les yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il l'enlevait à la hâte.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner en classe, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as en premier ? » Blaine hocha la tête. « On se voit plus tard alors Blaine. »

Et avec ça il était parti, laissant Blaine croire qu'il avait vu un ange.

~oOo~

Blaine passa le reste de la journée à essayer de rester en dehors du chemin des problèmes, essayant de rester invisible ce qui sembla marcher. Il réussit à trouver la plupart de ses cours et semblait comprendre le travail qu'il devrait faire. Dalton l'avait bien habitué à apprendre et ici il serait capable de reculer un peu de toute la pression et serait toujours capable de continuer. Même s'il savait où il était, et pouvait apprendre assez rapidement les environs, il se sentait incroyablement seul, personne ne voulait vraiment rejoindre le nouveau. Il rejoint quelques clubs dans l'espoir de se faire des amis et quand il découvrit qu'il y avait un glee club, il signa immédiatement. Il rentra chez lui à pied ce jour-là, déterminé à faire bouger les choses ici mais se sentant un peu déprimé que ce ne soit pas arrivé si facilement tout seul.

Tandis que les jours continuaient Blaine se sentit plus installé. Il rejoignait des clubs, se faisait quelques amis dans ses cours et apprenait bien. Tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler la combinaison de son casier un matin, il fut salué par une petite brune avec une robe rose et de longues chaussettes blanches qui lui avait presque sauté dessus.

« Blaine Anderson, je crois ? » Elle tendit la main, « Je suis Rachel Berry la soliste de notre Glee Club. Je comprends ton souhait de nous joindre et je veux t'avertir que nous avons l'intention de gagner les nationales cette année donc tu ferais mieux de venir préparé à l'audition, pour nous montrer vraiment tes talents. La compétition sera féroce cette année. » Et avec ça, elle s'éloigna rapidement, Blaine incertain de qui il venait de rencontrer mais la peur commençant maintenant à se glisser dans son estomac.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas d'elle, » dit une voix derrière lui et en se tournant Blaine croisa de nouveau ces yeux bleus. « Elle est bien mieux sous l'écorce, tu dois juste oublier ses divagations de temps en temps et tu t'habitues vite. »

« Ok, » dit Blaine, pensant à quelle chanson choisir.

« Est-ce que tu prévoies d'auditionner aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui mais peut-être que je devrais attendre une semaine… » murmura Blaine.

« Non, ne laisses pas Rachel t'embêter. Est-ce que tu faisais partie du Glee Club dans ton ancienne école ? »

« Ouais, les Warblers de la Dalton Academy – nous étions comme des rockstars ! » Blaine sourit d'un air excité en se rappelant de tous ses amis.

« Et bien ne sommes le pire du pire dans cette école. » Kurt sourit tristement, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais chanté dans ton ancienne école ? »

« J'ai quelques chansons dans ma manche mais je ne sais pas laquelle serait le mieux. »

« Je pense qu'un tube populaire serait le mieux ou alors une chanson qui montre tes talents. Est-ce que tu veux répéter avant ton audition ? »

« Ouais, » dit rapidement Blaine, « Ce serait vraiment gentil, merci. »

Et ils répétèrent tandis que Kurt s'asseyait sur un tabouret dans l'auditorium après avoir guidé Blaine sur scène. Blaine sentait tellement de soulagement de savoir qu'il aurait un ami au Glee Club quand il le rejoindrait et il regarda attentivement Kurt tandis qu'il chantait, remarquant sa réaction aux différents choix de chansons.

« J'irais définitivement avec Teenage Dream, ta première chanson, tu étais génial. »

« Merci Kurt, » dit-il tandis qu'ils allaient vers la salle de chant.

Et Blaine chanta. La bouche ouverte de Rachel et son gloussement une fois qu'il eut fini, dit à Blaine qu'il serait accepté et un tour d'applaudissement le salua tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec les autres dans la salle de chant. Kurt lui tapota l'épaule d'un air affectif tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, et Blaine commença à se sentir accepté dans sa nouvelle école.

~oOo~

Blaine se sentait plus installé à McKinley tandis que les semaines avançaient et était plus accepté surtout par le Glee Club. Il s'asseyait avec eux au déjeuner et partager la nourriture, il parlait en cours avec eux mais il se sentait toujours seul. Il avait ses meilleurs amis à Dalton, des gens l'entouraient constamment, voulaient sa présence et ses talents de leader. A McKinley, il était un petit poisson dans une grande piscine, pas de gros poissons ici. Il voyait Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittany et Sam au centre commercial les week-ends mais eux tous étaient trop inquiets par leurs propres problèmes et vies amoureuses pour penser à ceux de Blaine. Pas un ne prenait le temps d'apprendre à le connaitre, pas un ne savait qu'il était gay et personne ne demandait. Il suspectait Kurt d'être peut-être gay quand il l'avait entendu admirer Sam avec Mercedes dans la salle de chant et peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de lui parler plus souvent.

Kurt essayait souvent d'engager la conversation avec lui mais Blaine était tellement en admiration de Kurt et de ses yeux qu'il pouvait seulement bégailler de courtes réponses et Kurt finissait par être plus inquiet par sa candidature à NYADA et par essayer de battre Rachel pour la place de prochain président de classe des terminales.

Sa mère lui donna par inadvertance sa meilleure idée de la soirée au diner. Alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux que son père arrive avant de commencer le diner, la mère de lui avait demandé comment ça se passait au lycée et si Blaine s'était fait des amis.

« Ouais le Glee Club est génial maman, ils me font vraiment sentir bienvenu, Dalton me manque juste, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. »

« Est-ce que tu es toujours en contact avec ce garçon de Thaïlande, celui à qui tu écrivais toutes ces lettres ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait être quelque à qui tu pourrais te confier ? »

« Non maman, j'ai perdu son adresse et je ne lui ai pas écrit depuis des mois. »

« Bon je suis sûre que tu te feras bientôt de vrais amis Blaine, ces choses prennent du temps. »

« Ouais, je sais maman, merci. »

Blaine commença alors à penser à écrire des lettres. S'il ne pouvait pas écrire à Annan en Thaïlande peut-être qu'il pouvait écrire à quelqu'un d'autre mais secrètement. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il écrivait des lettres, c'était tellement considéré comme un truc d'intello qu'il était sûr de se prendre plus de slushies pour ça si quelqu'un découvrait mais il pourrait écrire à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre comment c'était, quelqu'un peut-être comme Kurt.

~oOo~

Il écrit une lettre ce soir-là, une courte note expliquant pourquoi il écrivait et ne racontant pas à Kurt des choses pour qu'il ne découvre pas qui il était. Il prévoyait de la glisser dans son casier le jour suivant, peut-être vraiment tôt ou tard pour que personne ne le voie. Il voulait pouvoir voir la réaction de Kurt mais pensa que peut-être ce serait mieux s'il jouait le jeu.

_Cher Kurt, _

_J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que je t'écrive. Tu sembles toujours être une personne tellement compatissante donc je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire. Tu vois, je suis assez seul ici et je n'ai personne à qui parler. J'ai des amis mais pas de vrais amis et tu as l'air d'être le parfait ami. _

_J'espère que je ne t'effraie pas avec cette lettre, je ne suis vraiment pas un traqueur et je ne suis pas effrayant. J'ai juste besoin d'un ami et j'avais l'habitude d'écrire à un ami en Thaïlande avant que je ne perde son adresse donc j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée._

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de découvrir qui je suis, tu me connais mais je préfèrerais être un secret. Si ça ne t'embête pas j'adorerai partager plus de choses sur moi, mes secrets avec toi dans mes lettres et j'espère que ça ne va pas de faire flipper. Je ne suis vraiment pas un traqueur._

_Merci d'être un ami, _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Blaine ne put pas voir la réaction de Kurt quand il lut la lettre qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans son casier le lendemain matin puisqu'il le vit seulement à la fin de la journée au Glee club et là la surprise évidente que Kurt aurait montrée avait été masquée. Kurt ne semblait pas l'avoir mentionné à quiconque au Glee club et personne n'en parlait. Blaine se sentait soulagé que Kurt n'ait pas partagé son secret avec quelqu'un et il ne lui donnait aucune indication pour montrer qu'il savait qu'il était l'auteur secret donc il sentait qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais un solo pour la semaine prochaine Blaine, » demanda soudain M. Schue, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oh. » bégailla-t-il en réponse, « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, je veux dire je ne sais pas ce que je chanterais. »

Kurt lui sourit chaleureusement, essayant de l'encourager. « Je pourrais aider Blaine, te donner quelques suggestions. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, je pense que je suis occupé, je… » Blaine se sentit tellement bête quand le visage de Kurt s'assombrit, apparemment blessé que son amitié ait été repoussée. « Peut-être demain ? » continua Blaine.

« Ouais bien sûr, » murmura Kurt, baissant les yeux, déterminé à ne pas attirer l'attention vers lui mais n'y arrivant pas.

« Oh Ladyface a apparemment encore un béguin sans espoir, » tenta de murmurer Santana à Brittany à côté d'elle mais ça sortit plus comme un murmure de théâtre et Kurt rougit.

Le reste du Glee club continua avec d'autres partageant leurs solos pour le devoir de cette semaine et Kurt évita le regard de Blaine du mieux possible.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Merci de ne pas avoir révélé mon secret, je l'apprécie vraiment. Je pense qu'éventuellement je serais capable de te dire qui je suis mais je suis sûr que tu seras déçu. _

_J'ai tellement à te dire, je ne sais pas où commencer et je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Tu vois je sais ce que c'est qu'être effrayé, de ne pas vouloir partager avec les autres et je suis devenu tellement désespéré de partager que je sens que je pourrais exploser. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. _

_Je pense que je vais commencer par t'en dire un peu sur ma famille. J'ai juste un frère qui a déménagé maintenant et je vis avec mes parents, qui sont heureux mais pas heureux si ça a du sens. Ils se tolèrent parce que c'est plus facile que l'idée de se séparer. Mon père travaille dans une firme prestigieuse et est très traditionnel, faisant toujours attention à ce que sa famille reflète ça. Ma mère fait attention aussi mais je peux dire qu'elle s'en fiche vraiment, son cœur n'y est pas. Elle ne peut pas me duper. Ma mère m'a toujours protégé, non pas que mon père est abusif, juste froid et intolérant mais je suppose que d'autres ont pire. _

_Parfois je te regarde quand tu ne remarques pas (je sais que ça sonne très traqueur mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas effrayant, juste timide). Je remarque tes yeux bleus et parfois je pense que je pourrais m'y noyer. Je pense que tu dois porter aussi des secrets mais peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais. _

_Merci de me laisser radoter et de garder mes secrets. Je sens que je pourrais te faire confiance avec n'importe quoi ce qui est étrange puisque je te connais à peine mais peut-être que l'amitié est une chose mystérieuse et qui n'est jamais comprise par ceux assez chanceux pour avoir des amis qui changent la vie. _

_Merci d'être un ami, _

_X_

Blaine glissa la lettre de Kurt dans son casier pendant le déjeuner quand le couloir était occupé et il savait que Kurt était déjà parti à la cafétéria. Il n'avait pas voulu rester dans les couloirs après le déjeuner mais il était là à son casier quand Kurt alla vers le sien avant les cours pour prendre un livre dont il avait besoin pour le cours d'histoire. Il vit la lettre, la dépliant avec soin et regardant dans le couloir, espérant que la personne soit toujours dans le coin. Ses yeux manquèrent ceux de Blaine tandis qu'il scannait le couloir et il lut rapidement la lettre, souriant. Il ne remarqua pas Karofsky avançant dans le couloir avant que ce ne soit trop tard et l'écho des casiers fut la première indication pour Blaine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« De qui vient la lettre d'amour, l'homo ?! » cria Karofsky dans le visage de Kurt tandis qu'il le jeta contre le casier et Kurt glissa au sol en défaite. Blaine pût seulement se précipiter stupidement vers Kurt tandis que Karofsky s'éloignait, un rire méchant faisant écho dans le hall.

« Kurt ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt leva les yeux, embarrassé que Blaine l'ait vu et il se remit rapidement sur pied et s'épousseta.

« Je vais bien Blaine, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il regarda dans son casier, repliant soigneusement la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon et fermant son casier.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller en place. » Kurt commença à s'éloigner mais Blaine le retint par le coude.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Kurt fut surpris par l'inquiétude évidente que Blaine montrait dans sa voix et son expression et son masque glissa légèrement.

« Ouais, » murmura-t-il. « Ça va aller, merci. » Et il s'en alla.

~oOo~

Une fois que Blaine eut commencé à écrire des lettres à Kurt, il ne pouvait presque pas s'en empêcher. Il savait que s'il écrivait plus d'une fois par jour Kurt deviendrait méfiant ou Blaine serait accidentellement découvert mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devenait plus désespéré que Kurt en sache plus sur lui mais plus il avait de contact avec Kurt, plus il se sentait timide et mal à l'aise en sa compagnie.

L'accrochage aux casiers avait laissé Blaine vacillant parce qu'il avait sût ce que c'était à l'école où il était allé avant Dalton, avant la politique de non-harcèlement et l'acceptation. Il avait sût ce que c'était que d'être brutalisé et Kurt souffrait ça seul. Alors qu'il explorait McKinley, il remarqua que Kurt se faisait jeter des slushies dessus et se faisait harassé plus souvent que le reste du Glee club, bien qu'ils en souffrent tous pas mal. Kurt ne semblait pas laisser ça l'ennuyer, il avait une expression brave mais Blaine l'avait remarqué dans ses moments seuls et il pouvait dire.

Il ne voulait vraiment ressembler à un traqueur mais plus il regardait Kurt plus il devenait magnifique et angélique. Ses pommettes ciselées dégageaient une expression hautaine mais la gentillesse et la compassion étaient évidentes dans ses yeux. La façon dont il se tenait et marchait fièrement dans ces tenues splendides faisaient rougir Kurt mais en même temps il l'admirait et aimerait pouvoir être plus comme lui. Kurt était intéressant et Blaine voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Ça lui donna une idée.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je sais que je continue à t'écrire des lettres mais j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de me faire savoir peut-être porter une écharpe bleue si tu aimes bien les lettres, une écharpe grise si tu ne veux pas qu'elles continuent. Je promets que j'arrêterais si je te mets mal à l'aise. _

_Je voulais te dire que je pense que tu es génial. Je sais que ça semble bête à dire, tu peux penser que je te connais à peine mais je pense que je te connais mieux que la plupart parce que j'ai expérimenté des choses similaires. Tu vois, je sais comment tu es traité. Je t'ai vu être poussé contre les casiers, qu'on__ t'a jeté des slushies dessus et tu réussis toujours à garder la tête haute. Tu ne les laisses pas changer qui tu es, c'est pour ça que je pense que tu es génial._

_Avant que je n'arrive à cette école, il y a des années, je suis allé dans une école où j'ai été malmené pour qui j'étais. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un à cette école mais je suis gay (même écrire ça donne un sentiment de soulagement que je le dise à quelqu'un). J'étais malmené pour être gay et tout le monde s'en fichait expliquant que c'était presque attendu que je vive ça. _

_J'ai demandé à mon seul ami gay d'aller au bal de Sadie Hawkins dans mon ancienne école et nous étions tellement confiants et heureux, pensant que nous brisions de nouvelles règles. Mais alors qu'on attendait une voiture pour rentrer, un groupe de gars nous ont tabassés. Je fus moins confiant là. _

_Je sais que ça te déprime Kurt mais je veux que tu prennes confiance et que tu sois fort. Interpelle ces tyrans. C'est seulement l'ignorance qui les laisse comme ça et tu as tellement de courage que je pense que parfois nous avons juste besoin de nous rappeler de ce que nous possédons à l'intérieur. _

_Donc gardes courage Kurt et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou d'un ami tu peux m'écrire. Je sais que ça semble idiot mais si tu veux m'écrire, pose la lettre dans le piano dans la salle de chant. _

_Merci d'être un si bon ami, _

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Ce chapitre inclus du canon de la saison 2 bien que Blaine est en première et Kurt en terminale.

Chapitre 3

Le jour suivant, Blaine ne vit pas Kurt avant la fin d'un de ses cours, et tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir dans sa direction, Blaine put voir l'écharpe autour du cou de Kurt. Elle était bleue.

Blaine soupira de soulagement et ne put empêcher le plus grand sourire qu'il avait jamais eu. Modelant son visage vers une expression plus acceptable tandis qu'il approchait Kurt, il sourit simplement et demanda comment il allait, tandis qu'il arrivait vers lui.

« Bien merci, tu vas en cours ? » demanda Kurt, clairement confus pour pourquoi Blaine était tellement confus.

« Ouais, français, » dit Blaine.

« _Amusez-vous _! » blagua Kurt tandis qu'il allait vers son propre cours. Blaine gloussa.

~oOo~

Le jour suivant, Blaine arriva au Glee club juste après le dernier cours pour voir Kurt déjà dans la salle de chant, assis sur une chaise en plastique et regardant d'un air rêveur dans le vide.

« Kurt ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Kurt eut l'air tiré de sa rêverie quand Blaine entra et s'assit à côté de lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Le regard de Kurt suivit lentement Blaine jusqu'à son siège, puis il essaya de sourire. Il hocha juste la tête quand Mercedes et Tina entrèrent dans la salle de chant, suivies par Rachel et Finn et le moment fut cassé. Blaine suspecta que Kurt avait séché le dernier cours pour s'asseoir seul et il s'inquiétait mais le masque de Kurt fut remis en place et une petite conversation s'ensuivit.

M. Schue annonça le devoir de la semaine et des gloussements et des plans furent criés dans la salle de chant, seul Blaine remarquant que Kurt restait en arrière, ne se joignant pas complètement quand normalement il réclamerait des solos. Le Glee Club se finit tôt, des performances se prévoyant dans l'auditorium plus tard dans la semaine et Kurt partit vite, poussant presque les gens pour partir. Blaine décida de rester en arrière plutôt que de le suivre, bien qu'il en soit tenté. Puis il y eut juste Brad qui emballait des partitions et regardait Blaine prudemment comme s'il soupçonnait qu'il soit sur le point de lui faire jouer plus de musique pour ados qui faisait presque saigner ses oreilles.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Blaine n'hésita pas à ouvrir légèrement le haut du piano pour voir si quelque chose était à l'intérieur. Après juste un regard à l'intérieur, il manqua presque le morceau de papier caché plus près des touches, mais une fois que Blaine réussit à la prendre avec précaution, il l'ouvrit précipitamment et la lut dans le coin de la salle de chant, ses pieds sur une chaise devant lui.

_Cher X, _

_Tu as peut-être remarqué, je portais l'écharpe bleue aujourd'hui, ces lettres ne m'embêtent pas du tout, en fait aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de savoir plus que tout que quelqu'un ici s'inquiétait et remarquait. _

_Je me suis demandé pendant un moment qui tu étais et bien que j'ai rayé quelques personnes de la liste, je n'ai pas vraiment découvert. Je regarde encore et encore mais peut-être que tu ne veux vraiment pas être trouvé. _

_Merci pour les lettres et pour partager tes secrets avec moi. Ça me fait sentir que je peux être utile et j'espère que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux venir vers moi en personne. Je détesterais que tu ressentes un jour ce que je ressens parfois, et je ne sais même pas qui tu es._

_Merci d'avoir remarqué. Je sens que personne d'autre ne le fait et je ne veux pas avoir l'air mélodramatique. Ils remarquent le harcèlement mais ils ne savent pas ce que ça me fait, de devoir me relever encore et je pense que tu le vois. Et peut-être Blaine aussi. _

_Tu m'as confessé ce qui s'est passé à ton bal de Sadie Hawkins et je suis tellement désolé. Personne ne devrait souffrir ça. Je pense que tu as dû être très brave pour surpasser ça et j'espère que tu ne vas pas laisser ça t'empêcher d'être toi-même. Tu ne dois jamais les laisser gagner._

_En disant ça, je me sens un peu vaincu aujourd'hui. Je suis allé confronter Karofsky, comme tu l'as suggéré dans ta dernière lettre et j'étais déterminé à ce qu'il ne gagne pas. Je l'ai suivi dans les vestiaires, lui ai crié dessus, lui ai demandé quel était son problème et il a menacé de me frapper, levant son poing__. J'ai continué, disant que ça ne m'arrêterais pas d'être moi-même. Je me sentais tellement puissant alors, tellement déterminé que le reste est un peu flou. Il s'est rapproché de mon visage et m'a embrassé, fort et alors qu'il se rapprochait, mes instincts sont remontés et je l'ai repoussé. Il a tapé le casier de frustration et est parti. _

_Je ne pouvais pas respirer, j'étais tellement choqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mais j'ai marché dans les couloirs encore plus terrifié alors que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je devrais l'attendre là. _

_Je crois au courage mais je trouve que le mien m'a quitté. _

_Continue d'écrire les lettres X, elles aident beaucoup. _

_Kurt_

_Blaine n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait son souffle avant qu'il ne finisse la lettre et se retrouva presque en train d'étouffer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt avait souffert ça et ne l'avait dit à personne, ne l'avait dit à aucun de ses amis au Glee club. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, devrait-il dire à Kurt qu'il savait, est-ce qu'il devrait le dire à un adulte, un prof ? Mais s'il le faisait, alors Kurt saurait que les lettres venaient de lui. Et Kurt avait mentionné Blaine dans la lettre ! Ne réalisant pas que Blaine avait écrit la lettre, il avait remarqué que Blaine se souciait de lui, que Blaine remarquait. Une centaine de pensées filaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête et il réalisa soudain qu'il ferait tout pour Kurt, qu'il l'aiderait tant qu'il pourrait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée que l'inquiétude ou la tristesse froisse son expression ou change son attitude. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de chant, des plans lui traversaient la tête et il ne remarqua pas que Kurt se cachait derrière un rang de casier et avait vu le morceau de papier dans la main de Blaine. _

_~oOo~_

_Blaine avait formulé beaucoup de plan quand il alla dormir, sachant déjà comment réaliser l'Opération Kurt_, comme il l'avait surnommé dans sa tête. A l'heure du déjeuner le jour suivant, la moitié des plans de Blaine avaient été exécutés et il sentait la fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il retrouvait tous ceux du Glee club dans la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner.

L'absence de Kurt fut notée par Blaine tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sam à table et Sam avait l'air décontenancé.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas entendu ? » dit Sam, incrédule, « C'est déjà passé dans toute l'école. On a demandé à Kurt d'aller dans le bureau de Figgins pendant le premier cours et Karofsky a mystérieusement dû quitter les locaux. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Blaine, « Où est Kurt maintenant ? »

Personne ne savait, tout le monde secouant la tête. Rachel, Tina et Mercedes avaient l'air inquiet, comme s'elles auraient dû savoir ce qu'il se passait avec un des leurs mais Blaine pouvait seulement espérer que Kurt allait bien.

Ce fut à la fin du déjeuner que Kurt apparut soudain et s'assit avec lassitude, faisant un effort sans conviction pour manger un sandwich qu'il avait apporté.

« Kurt, où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Toute l'école en parle ! »

Kurt eut l'air épuisé tandis que les voix criaient autour de lui, essayant de trouver des réponses. Il soupira.

« Apparemment quelqu'un a fait savoir à Figgins et M. Schue par une lettre anonyme que Karofsky avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il a été suspendu. »

« Suspendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Rachel.

Kurt soupira encore, clairement mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas partager. « Il m'a embrassé dans les vestiaires, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » cria Mercedes, « Quand ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Hier, c'est seulement arrivé hier. » Kurt avait l'air d'avoir couru une centaine de kilomètres. « Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je ne sais pas comment Figgins l'a su. Je ne comprends juste pas… »

« Donc Karofsky a été suspendu ? » dit Finn, triomphalement.

« Ouais, indéfiniment, peut-être toujours s'ils peuvent le prouver. Je ne comprends juste pas. »

« Et bien apparemment il méritait ça et il ne va pas durer longtemps ici, s'il revient, » dit Puck, essayant de sembler menaçant.

Kurt sourit, « Merci les gars. » Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur Blaine, qui n'avait pas dit un mot mais regarda maintenant dans ces yeux bleus et sourit.

Tandis que la sonnerie signalant la fin de l'heure du déjeuner et la foule se précipitant vers les portes, un livreur apparut soudain avec un paquet.

« Un paquet pour Kurt Hummel ? » cria-t-il dans la cafétéria, espérant que quelqu'un se montrerait.

« Oui, il est là ! » cria Rachel, montrant du doigt la tête de Kurt. Tandis que le gars avançait, il tendit un paquet à Kurt qui commença à l'ouvrir avec précaution, la suspicion peinte sur son visage.

Kurt l'ouvrit et révéla une écharpe bleue avec une trame argentée cousue dans le tissu doux, tandis qu'une petite carte tombait par terre, presque comme une plume.

La carte disait simplement :

_Pour Kurt, _

_Porte ça avec fierté, elle va avec tes magnifiques yeux, qui ne devraient tenir seulement de la joie. _

_Amour, X _

« X ? » cria Rachel d'une voix perçante dans l'oreille de Kurt, regardant la note par-dessus son épaule. « Qui est X ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Kurt, souriant, « Mais peu importe qui c'est, il m'a sauvé. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Blaine était extatique de comment ses plans avaient réussis. Il sourit timidement tandis que Kurt recevait son écharpe et que tout le monde s'exclamait autour de lui, demandant qui était ce X. Kurt limita poliment la conversation et les réponses sur X et déclina de parler des lettres qu'il avait reçues, faisant savoir à Blaine que ses secrets étaient en sécurité avec lui. Ça fit espérer Blaine pour le futur et encore plus déterminé à ce que Kurt se sente en sécurité et aimé.

C'était étrange comment ça avait changé, comment Blaine se sentait maintenant déterminé à être le soignant quand le but des lettres avait été de l'aider à trouver un ami, quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il continuerait d'écrire mais cette fois, des plans et des surprises seraient faits pour s'assurer que Kurt sache toujours à quel point il était génial.

Il pensa brièvement à faire savoir à Kurt d'une façon que c'était lui qui écrivait les lettres mais Blaine laissa tomber. L'écharpe, la lettre anonyme à Figgins guiderait Kurt à penser qu'il était un gars étrange qui était pratiquement un traqueur. Non, décida Blaine, il écrirait toujours de loin et peut-être des opportunités surgiraient pour montrer l'auteur des lettres dans le futur.

Kurt savait bien sûr que Blaine était l'auteur de ces douces lettres et maintenant le donateur d'une fabuleuse écharpe mais l'idée de garder leur amitié secrète intéressait vraiment Kurt. C'était assez facile pour connecter Blaine, le nouvel élève timide qui était difficilement connu par les autres, avec l'auteur des lettres, souhaitant être connu et compris. Kurt ressentit une chaleur soudaine envers Blaine qui l'avait fait se sentir tellement en sécurité et qui l'avait protégé de Karofsky. Il pouvait être le havre sauf de Blaine aussi.

Blaine se glissa dans la salle de chant tôt le matin suivant avant les cours ne commencent pour trouver une lettre glissée sous le dessus du piano et il lut précipitamment :

_Cher X, _

_Merci tellement pour l'écharpe et tellement plus. Comme tu es le seul à qui j'ai parlé de l'incident Karofsky, je dois supposer que tu as écrit la lettre anonyme à Figgins et bien que j'étais initialement embarrassé que tout le monde découvrirait et que Karofsky soit confronté, je suis content que tu l'ais dit. Je me sens maintenant en sécurité dans les couloirs et tu as fait ça – tu m'as aidé. _

_Je pense que je te devrais une faveur pour le reste de ma vie et j'aimerai pouvoir te rendre la faveur ou t'aider d'une certaine façon. _

_Tu es plutôt spécial X et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me dire qui tu es. J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu es génial, à quel point tu as du courage et à quel point les gens veulent te connaitre plus. _

_Merci pour tout, _

_Kurt x_

Blaine soupira de bonheur à ces mots, déterminé à écrire une lettre avant le déjeuner et sécha presque le cours.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je suis vraiment content que tu ais aimé l'écharpe. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui t'es arrivé, ce que Karofsky a fait et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il s'en sortirait avec ça. Je ne laisserai pas ces horribles choses t'arriver encore. _

_Je pense que tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne le sais déjà Kurt. Je me sens plus léger que l'air en ce moment, pas un souci dans le monde et tout parce que je peux t'aider avec tes inquiétudes. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un ami, je serais là. _

_Amour, X _

Les jours passèrent les plans que Blaine avait décidé de faire étaient des idées funs et romantiques, s'évanouirent et devinrent des rêves stupides. Karofsky était toujours absent et la paix régnait apparemment à McKinley avec le principal coupable du harcèlement absent. Azimio était en retrait bien que si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kurt serait mort mais Blaine était là, toujours présent mais ne faisait jamais vraiment connaitre sa présence. Les membres du Glee club engageait de petites conversations avec Blaine et il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise dans le groupe mais il surveillerait les arrières de Kurt souvent et était étonné de sa confiance. Il voulait vraiment être aussi à l'aise dans sa peau. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était fier de qui il était, assez confiant pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que les gens pensaient, mais ici à McKinley il était réservé, ne voulant jamais que quelqu'un s'approche autant de lui. Il voulait partager avec les autres mais se retrouvait en retrait, désireux d'écouter les autres et d'entendre leurs secrets. Tandis que les jours passaient, il devint plus conscient de révéler sa sexualité et ça devenait plus un souci seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas annoncé, ça l'avait fait devenir un problème.

Le jour suivant au Glee club, Santana avait fait les commentaires habituels sur les antécédents de Brittany – la liste de conquêtes et jetant des coups d'œil à Blaine, elle fit un clin d'œil et dit qu'il serait le prochain et que s'il était très chanceux, il en aurait deux pour le pris d'une.

Blaine devint rouge comme une tomate et bredouilla quelque chose sur des révisions et Kurt prit pitié de lui.

« Je pense que certaines personnes ont plus de classe Santana. »

« Tu dis que je ne suis pas classe Ladyface ? Je viens peut-être de Lima Heights mais j'ai toute la classe dont ce garçon avait besoin, » montrant Blaine de son pouce et clignant lascivement des yeux.

Heureusement M. Schue voulu continuer la leçon de la semaine et les conversations s'arrêtèrent mais un peu plus tard quand les partenaires de duos furent arrangés Santana recruta rapidement Blaine et expliqua qu'ils seraient sûrs de gagner s'ils étaient ensemble. Bien que Kurt regarde prudemment Blaine dans l'espoir de se mettre avec lui, Blaine avait l'air impuissant face à Santana et ce fut décidé.

Blaine souhaitait en ce moment pouvoir écrire une lettre à Kurt, lui dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais il savait que ça vendrait la mèche. Il s'organisa avec Santana et ils décidèrent rapidement quelle chanson chanter le jour suivant. Santana fut rapide à suggérer qu'ils répètent chez elle après les cours donc Blaine suivit dans sa voiture, comme un chiot dévoué.

Tandis qu'il quittait l'école, Kurt courut vers lui dans le couloir et toucha son coude.

« Est-ce que ça va Blaine ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Blaine ouvrit la bouche à Kurt, qui n'avait aucune idée que ses mots auraient un tel effet sur Blaine. Ça n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Blaine que Kurt pourrait voir à travers le consentement de Blaine avec Santana ou qu'il pourrait s'en soucier.

« Oh, ouais ça va, pourquoi tu demandes ? » Blaine commença à regarder sa tenue et essuya son visage, juste au cas où il avait l'air étrange.

« Je ne veux juste pas que tu penses que tu dois chanter avec Santana si tu ne le veux pas. Je sais qu'elle peut être un peu énergique parfois et juste je, bon peu importe. » Il se retourna pour aller vers sa voiture tandis que Blaine l'arrêtait.

« Non je suis vraiment content que tu dises ça, je ne voulais pas chanter avec elle mais je me suis un peu senti forcé, je voulais chanter avec toi, » murmura Blaine.

Kurt détourna timidement le regard à cette admission et sourit.

« Et bien, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Je peux envoyer un message à Santana pour lui faire savoir et nous pourrons répéter pendant l'heure du déjeuner demain ? »

« Tu penses que ça va l'ennuyer ? » demanda Blaine, inquiet de la réaction de Santana.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas d'elle, nous pouvons nous occuper d'elle ensemble. » Le sourire radieux de Kurt fit penser à Blaine qu'il pouvait s'occuper de tout. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à se séparer, se rapprochant de leurs voitures respectives, Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de rajouter de l'espace entre eux.

« Je suis vraiment content que Karofsky ne s'en soit pas sorti, Kurt. » Les yeux de Kurt scintillèrent tandis qu'il se tournait pour regarder Blaine et sourit.

« Merci Blaine, je suis plutôt content aussi. » Il arrivait à peine à sa voiture quand il se rappela.

« Blaine ! » cria-t-il sur le parking avant de presque courir vers la voiture de Blaine avant qu'il ne parte. « J'ai oublié de dire, Rachel organise une fête idiote avec le Glee club ce soir et personne ne va y aller mais apparemment Puck amène des boissons et certains d'entre nous ont décidé de faire une apparition quand même. Tu es le bienvenu, je veux dire j'aurais mentionné ça avant si les gens voulaient y aller… » sa voix s'estompa.

« Ouais, ça a l'air bien, je vais venir. On se voit là-bas ? » demanda timidement Blaine.

« Ouais, définitivement » Ils échangèrent leurs numéros pour que Blaine puisse avoir l'adresse de Rachel et ils partirent.

~oOo~

Rachel fut surprise de voir Blaine à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, amenant aussi des panachés. Elle n'avait pas voulu oublier Blaine quand elle avait invité le reste du Glee club : elle n'y avait juste pas pensé et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, faisant semblant de savoir son invitation et le fit entrer dans son sous-sol.

Blaine était le premier à arriver et il se sentit soudain puéril. Il se cala dans un coin jusqu'à ce que Rachel demande de l'aide pour installer et il choisit quelques chansons tandis que les autres arrivaient. Tina et Mike arrivèrent ensuite, suivis par la plupart du groupe : Sam, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn et Artie. Mercedes et Kurt arrivèrent peu après. La bouche de Blaine se décrocha presque quand Kurt entra, vêtu d'un pantalon noir plus que moulant et d'une chemise rouge avec une chaine. Blaine eut le soudain besoin de les déchirer et de mordiller l'étendue de peau blanche qui était sans doute dessus. Il déglutit et décida de s'occuper avec les panachés.

« C'est pathétique Rachel, » s'exclama Puck, « Personne ne va être bourré avec des _panachés._ »

« Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai, » dit Rachel.

« Et si on braquait le cabinet d'alcool de ton père ? » demanda Puck et Finn haussa un sourcil plein d'espoir.

« Et bien… » dit Rachel tandis qu'elle regardait ses amis sobres et insatisfaits.

La fête commença.

~oOo~

_Cher Kurt, _

_Il y avait pas mal de monde à la fête de Rachel à la fin et même si je voulais te voir et te parler un peu plus, j'ai senti que je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de toi. Je suppose que tu ne m'as probablement pas remarqué, caché dans le coin. _

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te remarquer. Je me retrouve à te regarder avec admiration et ébahissement que tu puisses être si confiant et je peux être, juste comme ça, et bien, en manque. _

_Je pense que j'ai réalisé quelque chose ce soir tandis que je regardais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas regarder et je sais que j'ai l'air bizarre (s'il te plait ne pense pas ça) mais je te regardais et je savais juste__. Je savais que tu étais quelque chose de spécial et j'aimerai pouvoir te connaitre mieux. Je voulais être meilleur donc j'ai pris une chance. _

_Alors que les gens devenaient de plus en plus bourrés, j'ai remarqué que tu ne l'étais pas tellement donc je me suis retenu aussi. Je voulais juste observer les gens, mais j'ai réalisé que j'allais vers toi et m'asseyais près de toi sur le sofa, toujours loin du groupe et sirotant ma boisson mais tu as souri et soudain Rachel suggérait des solos et des duos à gauche, à droite et au centre et j'ai été pris au milieu de tout. C'était plus facile de regarder depuis le côté, personne ne penserait à me demander. _

_Cependant tu as chanté Kurt et mon dieu ça m'a coupé le souffle et je dis ça littéralement. J'étais tellement admiratif que je devais ressembler à un poisson, avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. J'adore Ingrid Michaelson et que tu chantes une chanson que j'adore chanter seul dans ma chambre, souhaitant stupidement que je pourrais avoir ça un jour, m'a fait presque pleurer d'envie._

_La chanson "Parachute" veut dire tellement de choses pour moi et à un moment j'ai presque pensé que tu me regardais, le scintillement dans tes yeux, le pouvoir de ta performance était dirigé vers moi et je pouvais me sentir puissant aussi, comme si tu m'avais, comme si tu étais mon parachute et que je pouvais possiblement être à toi. _

_J'ai réalisé quelque chose ce soir Kurt. Je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi et ça me fait mal de penser que tu ne sais rien de moi. _

_X_

_A/N : La chanson mentionnée est "Parachute"_ d'Ingrid Michaelson


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : J'ai utilisé un scénario du "Monde de Charlie" ici.

Avertissement : mentions de suicide et de dépression, tout comme des blessures résultant d'une attaque.

Chapitre 5

Kurt ouvrit son casier de bonne heure le lendemain matin, anticipant déjà une lettre de Blaine, qui avait eu l'air tellement seul sur le côté, tellement détaché à la soirée, que même si Kurt avait essayé de lui faire la conversation et de lui offrir des sourires chaleureux, il était resté distant.

La lettre était sur un papier blanc et avait été écrite cette fois avec des crayons colorés, chaque mot d'une couleur différente. Kurt put seulement sourire quand il vit ça, sentant déjà que sa journée pourrait seulement bien se passer. Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé à l'école donc Kurt lut avidement la lettre mais tandis qu'il lisait, son cœur se serra de douleur que Blaine ressente ça, tellement seul, tellement sans importance, son souffle se saccada et une larme apparut dans ses yeux :

« _J'ai réalisé quelque chose ce soir Kurt. Je pense que je tombe amoureux de toi et ça me fait mal de penser que tu ne sais rien de moi._ »

Mon dieu, Kurt voulait tellement d'apprendre vraiment à connaitre Blaine et voulait que le magnifique garçon se sente aimé et vraiment connu. Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse ressentir ça pour lui. Qu'est-ce que Blaine voyait en lui qui était si spécial ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-il ? Mais il était déterminé à ce que Blaine se sente aussi spécial, plus seul mais quelqu'un d'important et digne.

Blaine lui envoya un message plus tard dans la matinée pour demander s'ils répétaient toujours leur duo à l'heure du déjeuner et Kurt répondit pour dire de se retrouver dans l'auditorium, un plan se formait déjà dans sa tête. Kurt passa devant Santana dans le couloir et lui fit savoir que Blaine faisait maintenant le duo avec lui plus tard au Glee club.

« Oh quoi ?! » Santana recula dans le couloir et s'approcha de Kurt d'un air menaçant.

« Je ne pense pas Hummel. »

« Ça a déjà été décidé Santana, Blaine préfèrerait faire un duo avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit hier, il avait l'air plutôt désireux pour moi. » Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Il avait peur tu es effrayante, fin de la discussion. » Kurt s'en alla et Santana grogna seulement d'ennui.

Blaine fut le premier à arriver dans l'auditorium et il s'assit sur le piano tandis qu'il attendait Kurt, perdu dans la musique et au courant de rien d'autre, y compris Kurt qui avait commencé à s'approcher des marches de l'auditorium. Il avança lentement, écoutant attentivement la magnifique musique que Blaine jouait et des larmes apparurent encore dans ses yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée, tandis qu'il réalisait que Blaine était magnifique assis là. Ses cheveux avaient seulement un peu de gel aujourd'hui donc les boucles pouvaient être vues dans ses cheveux bruns et ses cils touchaient ses joues tandis qu'il regardait les touches. Kurt reconnaissait la musique tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Blaine, assis là tellement calmement, tellement en paix avec le monde. Kurt voulait que tout le monde puisse être capable de voir ce Blaine.

« Je connais cette chanson, » murmura Kurt tandis qu'il s'approchait encore plus, Blaine leva rapidement les yeux, puis sourit, montrant seulement une légère hésitation en jouant. « C'est _Falling Slowly, _n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » dit Blaine, « J'adore cette chanson. » Il continua de jouer tandis que Kurt s'asseyait en face de Blaine sur un tabouret à côté du piano et regarda. Blaine se concentra sur les touches et Kurt se sentit se perdre dans la musique et commença à chanter doucement, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
__And I can't go back__  
__Moods that take me and erase me__  
__And I'm painted black__  
__You have suffered enough__  
__And warred with yourself__  
__It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody__  
__I'll sing it loud_

Kurt ouvrit les yeux tandis que la musique se finissait pour voir Blaine le regarder tellement intensément, ses yeux brillants de larmes et Kurt sourit.

« C'était magnifique… » souffla Blaine.

« Tu joues tellement bien Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues pas pour le glee club ? Tu es génial. »

Blaine rougit et regarda ses doigts toujours sur les touches et haussa les épaules.

« J'adore jouer mais je pense que je serais trop embarrassé devant d'autres gens. Je peux me perdre dans la musique pendant des heures à la maison. »

« Et bien je suis content de pouvoir entendre ça. » Kurt sourit chaleureusement, « On devrait répéter notre duo ? »

« Ouais, » Blaine sourit aussi, « Est-ce que tu as eu des idées ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que tu la connaisses par contre. » dit Kurt, se levant pour prendre ses partitions. « C'est une chanson d'Atomic Kitten, donc c'est vieux de quelques années et seulement vraiment connue en Angleterre mais je les adorais quand j'avais huit ans. Ma mère jouait cette chanson au piano donc j'ai en fait la partition pour ça. » dit-il tentativement à Blaine, embarrassé de montrer une partie de lui-même à Blaine.

Blaine commença à jouer doucement, lentement et après avoir répété plusieurs fois, il semblait y arriver vraiment bien. Il lut les paroles, se les marmonnant et leva les yeux vers Kurt.

« C'est une chanson géniale, des paroles magnifiques, » dit Blaine, regardant prudemment Kurt. Peut-être que Kurt n'avait pas été aussi subtil qu'il l'avait espéré mais Blaine le regarda seulement, essayant de le comprendre.

Il joua encore, cette fois Kurt le rejoignit avec sa voix, chantant doucement, détournant le regard de Blaine.

_Don't let your head rule your heart__  
__Don't let your world be torn apart__  
__Don't keep it all to yourself__  
__Just let all your emotions run free__  
__With someone like me__  
__That's the way it should be__  
__Someone like me_

Kurt se retourna soudain pour faire face à Blaine et il leva les yeux, même s'il continuait à jouer.

_I know it's hard when you're feeling down__  
__To lift your feet apart from the ground__  
__We make mistakes__  
__But doesn't everybody__  
__You don't always have to agree__  
__With someone like me__  
__That's the way it should be__  
__Someone like me_

_We know the story so far (what you want and who you are)_

_What you want and who you are (please)__  
__Let all your emotions run free__  
__You don't always have to agree__  
__With someone like me__  
__But that's the way it should be__  
__Someone like me__  
__Someone like me_

Blaine le rejoignit dans le dernier couplet, regardant intensément Kurt et il avait l'air tellement sincère que Kurt voulait lui faire un câlin. Alors qu'il finissait de jouer, Kurt sourit chaleureusement, essayant de l'encourager, espérant qu'il ne l'effrayait pas.

« C'était magnifique Kurt, » dit doucement Blaine, « Peut-être que je devrais juste jouer. »

« Non, Blaine ça doit être chanté, juste comme ça. Tu devrais me rejoindre dans le dernier couplet. Tu as une voix géniale. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Sans aucun doute, nous allons gagner. » Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit.

« Et ça n'embêtera pas Santana ? »

« Oh ça l'embêtera mais c'est parce qu'elle sera violemment jalouse que je puisse interpréter avec un chanteur magnifique et quelqu'un qui puisse jouer si bien. » Kurt se tourna pour rassembler ses partitions et ne remarqua pas l'expression confuse sur le visage de Blaine quand il l'appela "magnifique". Kurt n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Blaine était sûr, il avait voulu dire qu'il était un bon chanteur, c'était tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous les assommerons, » disait Kurt, « On se voit plus tard au Glee club ? »

« Ouais, ouais définitivement, » dit Blaine, tiré de sa rêverie.

~oOo~

Kurt et Blaine chantèrent bien au Glee club, comme Kurt l'avait prédit et seule Santana se renfrogna tandis qu'ils avaient une standing ovation. Kurt étreint Blaine tandis qu'ils recevaient le prix et serra ses épaules, souriant largement.

« Bien joué Blaine, » murmura-t-il, près de son oreille et le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux.

_Cher Kurt, _

_J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de génial aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est, puisque ça révèlerait qui je suis et je ne suis pas assez prêt pour ça. Laisse-moi juste dire que ce que j'ai fait était merveilleux et je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait s'approcher de ce sentiment. _

_J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voler et la seule façon de le décrire est le sentiment que j'ai quand je te regarde. Je te regarde et je sais que je peux faire n'importe quoi, tu me fais vouloir croire plus en moi-même Kurt et je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour ce sentiment. _

_Ça me rappelle de ce que je ressentais avec mon ami Michael il y a si longtemps au collège, ce qui semble tellement longtemps maintenant et ça me fait mal de m'en rappeler mais alors je pense que je m'en rappelle toujours, c'est toujours là au fond de l'esprit et c'est idiot de penser que ça puisse partir un jour._

_Toutes mes décisions, toute ma réticence vient de Michael, toute mon inquiétude et ma peur, ça aurait vraiment dû être le premier des nombreux secrets que je t'ai dit puisque ça révèle tellement sur moi. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'écrire avant._

_Michael était mon meilleur ami de la sixième à la quatrième et nous étions inséparables. Nous aimions les mêmes choses de geek et on jouait d'un instrument de musique et on avait des bretelles. Nous savions tous les deux que nous étions des exilés sociaux mais tant que nous nous avions ça n'avait pas d'importance. Michael est la première personne à qui j'ai dit que j'étais gay et il s'en fichait, en fait je savais que ce serait le cas parce qu'il m'a dit en premier que j'étais gay. Il semblait que nous étions plus semblables que je ne le pensais. Il était mon premier baiser, pas parce que nous nous aimions mais parce que nous nous faisions confiance et nous voulions connaitre ce que c'était, comment on se sentirait. Je suis content maintenant d'avoir pût partager ça avec lui. _

_Ses parents ne le soutenait pas comme ils auraient dû quand il a fait son coming-out, ils étaient dégoûtés, ont dit qu'il était une disgrâce. Il se cachait dans ma chambre quand les disputes devenaient horrible et nous parlions pendant des heures au téléphone, essayant de le faire se rendre mieux. Ça ne devint pas mieux mais je ne savais quoi faire. J'étais tellement stupide et naïf. _

_Les choses devinrent pires. Ses parents se disputaient avec lui à la maison, son père disant des choses dégoûtantes, l'accusant de faire des choses immorales avec moi puis il commença à se faire intimider à l'école. On m'insultait mais rien que je ne pouvais pas ignorer mais Michael était raillé sans fin et jeté contre les casiers. Je le défendais et j'essayais d'expliquer ce qui arrivait, ça empirait seulement. _

_Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi au bal de Sadie Hawkins en tant qu'ami, tous les deux déterminés à ne pas les laisser gagner mais alors que nous attendions que mon père vienne nous chercher, ces gars sont arrivés et nous ont tabassés. Michael a fini à la table et j'ai eu quelques bleus et un œil au beurre noir. Je sais que j'ai mentionné ça avant, Kurt mais je ne pouvais pas tout révéler avant. Ce fut le début de la fin pour Michael._

_Je pense qu'on lui disait chez lui qu'il était immoral, irait en enfer, des brutes l'embêtaient pour la même raison, des gars nous ont tabassé pour être gay, je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'autres moyens. Il a dû penser que ça resterait seulement pareil quand il grandirait, donc il a pris sa propre vie, son père a découvert son corps sans vie accroché à la fixation de sa lampe. _

_C'était terrible Kurt, les conséquences. Je suis allé aux funérailles, tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais aidé à le tuer, comme si j'aurais dû m'en aller à la place ou du moins avec lui. Il était une autre histoire triste dans le journal, rien de mentionné sur sa sexualité, une requête faite par son père._

_Il me manque toujours terriblement et j'espère vraiment qu'il est quelque part en paix. J'agis peut-être tristement parfois mais j'espère que je ne voudrais jamais sérieusement me suicider. J'y ai pensé avant mais je ne pourrais jamais le faire, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage et je veux me sentir mieux avec moi-même._

_Je sais que je n'en ai pas autant que toi Kurt, je sais que les brutes ne m'embête pas, comme ils le font à toi donc je voulais te dire l'histoire pour que tu n'abandonnes jamais, pour que tu ne les laisse pas gagner. Je pense que tu es génial Kurt d'être tellement courageux et j'aimerai être aussi brave. _

_Peut-être qu'un jour je sortirais du placard ici et déclarerais que j'aime bien un gars appelé Kurt et personne ne s'en occupera. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez prêt pour ça. _

_Merci de lire et d'être mon inspiration Kurt. Merci de me faire me sentir spécial aujourd'hui. _

_Amour, X _

_**Chansons utilisées : **_

_"Falling Slowly" du film __Once__. _

_"_Someone like Me_" par _Atomic Kitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après avoir reçu la lettre, Kurt n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire à l'école, donc il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et l'avait lue sous sa lampe de chevet, la lumière faisant une lueur éthérée sur le papier. Il pouvait sentir des larmes piquer ses yeux avant de finir et une larme solitaire tomba alors qu'il clignait des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment ce serait de perdre un ami aussi important et penser soudain à perdre Blaine, Rachel ou Mercedes dans des circonstances comme ça, fit apparaitre plus vite des larmes.

Il savait qu'il devait montrer à Blaine qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était génial et devrait montrer aussi à tous ceux autour de lui à quel point il était génial. Il se sentit presque désespéré que Blaine se balade dans l'école sans jamais savoir, jamais vraiment partager. L'opération Blaine commença à prendre effet dans son esprit.

_Cher X, _

_Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point ça m'a bouleversé d'entendre parler de ton Michael je n'ai même pas les mots pour te le dire. Je sais que rien que je fasse ou dise puisse te ramener un jour ton ami mais je pense que sa vie pourrait aider d'autres gens plus qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé p__ossible._

_C'est terrible que l'école s'en foute, ne puisse pas faire de différence et je suis tellement reconnaissant d'avoir des amis et une famille qui me soutiennent autant. J'ai dit à mon père quand j'avais quinze ans même si j'étais inquiet de sa réaction, je n'aurais pas dû l'être. Il a dit qu'il savait déjà et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même si nous sommes totalement différents, je sais qu'il m'aime et je suis tellement reconnaissant pour ça. _

_Je pense que c'est très important d'être qui tu es et de ne pas faire semblant. Je ne veux pas dire ça comme un jugement sur toi X : je sais que c'est dur de le dire à des gens dans une nouvelle école, je peux imaginer que tu ne veuilles pas partager avec des gens que tu connais à peine. _

_J'ai une histoire sur ça avec Mercedes et Rachel qui va t'amuser ! Quand Mercedes m'a proposé de sortir, tous les deux seuls et ayant besoin d'un ami – j'ai fait semblant d'aimer Rachel pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je sois gay. Ça a fini par une vitre brisée de ma voiture et une Mercedes très en colère – et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ça ! A la fin, je lui ai dit la vérité, nous sommes toujours de vraiment bons amis et ça ne fait pas une minuscule différence. De vrais amis t'aimeront peu importe quoi. _

_Au début de l'année, pendant que Karofsky me harassait et que personne ne semblait le remarquer, quand M. Schue était déterminé à démontrer ma différence à tout le monde au lieu de célébrer mon incroyable voix, je me sentais aussi seul. J'allais au lycée tous les jours et faisait semblant d'aller bien, faisait semblant que le harcèlement ne m'affectait pas, faisait semblant d'être content seul mais je ne l'étais pas. J'étais désespérément seul et je commençais à penser que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un. J'ai alors pensé au suicide, à quel point ce serait facile de m'en aller et à quel point les gens se sentiraient alors désolés, mais quelque chose s'est passé, quelqu'un est arrivé. _

_Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir t'aider X à te sentir en vie et bien dans ta peau mais je veux que tu saches ça tout le temps. Je pense que tu es génial et super et toutes les choses biens dans le monde – tu devrais penser à ça quand tu te sens mal. _

_Tu vois, tu me fais sentir bien dans ma peau X, tu m'as sauvé parce que je savais que quelqu'un remarquait, je savais que quelqu'un ne s'en fichait pas et faisait une différence. Tu m'as fait savoir que je n'étais pas seul. _

_J'espère que tu ne te sens jamais aussi mal que Michael X et si jamais c'est le cas, s'il te plait viens d'abord vers moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance que je ne sache pas qui tu es, je m'en ficherais, je peux toujours écouter. Tu n'es jamais seul. _

_Amour, Kurt x _

_Cher Kurt,_

_Merci pour ta dernière lettre. J'ai supposé quand je t'ai rencontré, quand j'ai découvert pour Karofsky et remarqué le harcèlement. Même si je ne savais pas comment tu étais avant que je ne reconnaisse la même expression sur ton visage – l'air de désespoir, se sentant complètement seul. Tu avais l'air de penser qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin de sortie et tu étais vaincu. Michael avait cette expression à peu près une semaine avant. _

_Je pense que tu es génial Kurt – je veux pouvoir te dire ce que tu me fais ressentir et à quel point tu es vraiment fantastique parce que même si j'ai essayé, je n'ai jamais vraiment aidé Michael, jamais assez. Je sais qu'une seule personne ne peut pas améliorer ça mais j'espère vraiment que tu pourrais venir vers moi si jamais tu avais besoin d'un ami. Je te ferai savoir qui je suis en un clin d'œil si je pensais que tu étais en danger ou avais besoin de quelqu'un de physique à qui parler. _

_Je sais ce que c'est que de ressentir de la solitude Kurt donc peut-être que ça aide, peut-être que nous pouvons nous sentir moins seul si nous nous connaissons. _

_Amour, X. _

_Blaine glissa la lettre dans le casier de Kurt avant le déjeuner ce jour-là mais alors qu'il entrait dans la cafétéria, scannant la pièce pour un visage familier pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un, il entendit soudainement de la musique dans le coin. C'était simplement un morceau de guitare qui semblait avoir parfaitement commencé dès qu'il était entré et il regarda dans la bonne direction pour trouver le groupe jouant mais personne ne semblait préparé à chanter. Dès qu'il remarqua ça, la batterie commença et la basse joua de nulle part, Rachel apparut de sous une table et commença à chanter. _

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do._

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

Tina apparut alors de sous la table de l'autre côté de Rachel et elles s'approchèrent du milieu, elle chanta.

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called 'yellow'_

Tandis que Tina et Rachel arrivait devant le groupe, elles descendirent l'allée entre les tables de la cafétéria, tenant chacune une rose jaune, et la donnèrent à Blaine, qui se tenait là la bouche ouverte. Finn sauta soudain de derrière la batterie et Blaine gloussa, se demandant comment il avait réussi à se cacher ici et il arriva aussi, chantant.

_So then I took my turn__  
__Oh what a thing to have done__  
__And it was all yellow_

Ils chantèrent tous, souriant largement à Blaine, dont les joues se réchauffaient puisque le reste de l'école regardait.

_Your skin__  
__Oh yeah your skin and bones__  
__Turn into something beautiful__  
__You know you know I love you so__  
__You know I love you so_

Santana et Brittany apparurent de derrière les chariots que les dames de la cantine avaient amené de l'autre côté de la cafétéria, chantant avec de grands sourires et avançant vers Blaine, qui était maintenant vraiment le centre de l'attention, au milieu de la pièce.

_I swam across__  
__I jumped across for you__  
__Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow__  
__I drew a line__  
__I drew a line for you__  
__Oh what a thing to do__  
__And it was all yellow_

Ils lui tendirent des jonquilles et sourirent.

_Your skin__  
__Oh yeah your skin and bones__  
__Turn into something beautiful__  
__And you know for you I'd bleed myself dry__  
__For you I'd bleed myself dry_

Tandis que la batterie continuait, la guitare jouait à côté, Mercedes et Artie entrèrent dans la cafétéria, portant des marguerites jaunes et chantant avec le reste du glee club.

_It's true__  
__Look how they shine for you__  
__Look how they shine for you__  
__Look how they shine for__  
__Look how they shine for you__  
__Look how they shine for you__  
__Look how they shine_

Tandis que la musique ralentissait, le volume devenant moins fort, la cafétéria fut plus sombre et les lumières étincelaient sur le mur blanc d'un côté de la cafétéria. On aurait dit des étoiles et Blaine haleta. La voix de Kurt pût se faire entendre derrière Blaine tandis qu'il chantait près de son oreille :

_Look at the stars__  
__Look how they shine for you__  
__And all the things that you do._

Blaine se retourna lentement alors que la chanson finissait pour être accueilli par le visage souriant de Kurt, ses yeux bleus scintillant de la luminosité autour de lui.

« Kurt ? » murmura Blaine, ayant peur que sa voix ne ruine ce moment, ne change l'atmosphère.

« Nous voulions te faire savoir à quel point tu es génial Blaine, » murmura aussi Kurt, « Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Blaine tandis qu'il regardait le Glee club, tous le regardant en attendant, voulant jauger sa réaction, espérant qu'il avait apprécié. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne pouvait pas parler alors qu'il remarquait ses amis, puis se retourna vers Kurt, qui avait l'air tellement heureux.

« Je… c'est tellement… Je veux dire je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça… » murmura Blaine, retenant ses larmes pour ne pas être embarrassé. Kurt serra sa main, essayant d'implorer Blaine de regarder pleinement dans ses yeux et de comprendre.

« Tu es spécial Blaine, tu devrais savoir ça. Les étoiles brillent pour toi… » chantonna Kurt, souriant et sachant pleinement à quel point il était ringard.

« Merci Kurt, ça veut dire… c'est juste… » bégailla-t-il, « Et bien ça veut beaucoup dire. » Blaine hocha la tête tandis que le reste du Glee club s'approchait de lui, l'étreignant et riant. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus aimé.

**Chanson utilisé : **"Yellow" par Coldplay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Blaine était toujours sur un petit nuage le jour suivant quand il alla à l'école, câliné et tapé dans le dos par les membres du Glee club, soudainement avertis par Kurt que Blaine avait besoin d'un ami, quelqu'un qui le connaisse vraiment. Les offres le submergèrent pour des soirées films avec les filles, des virées shopping, des marathons de jeux vidéo avec les gars. Tout le monde voulait être son ami et Blaine se sentait un peu englouti.

Les soudaines amitiés étaient vraiment bienvenues, Blaine espérant qu'elles l'aideraient à sortir un peu plus de sa coquille mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'ils avaient juste pitié de lui et voulaient être son ami parce que Kurt leur avait dit. Il voulait des amis par ses propres mérites. Ironiquement ça le fit se sentir encore plus seul que jamais.

Il était au courant que s'il l'avait mentionné dans une lettre ce serait évident que Blaine était X et il ne voulait pas ça. Il essaya de trouver des façons obscures de décrire ses sentiments dans sa lettre à Kurt ce jour-là.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Quelque chose de génial m'est certainement arrivé hier et je ne peux pas expliquer, puisque je sais que ça va définitivement me trahir mais ça m'a un peu vraiment submergé. J'ai soudain plus d'amis que je ne le pensais et ça me fait un peu vouloir me retirer, me cacher. _

_Je sais que ça me fait avoir l'air égoïste et extrêmement pointilleux – je me suis déjà plaint de ne connaitre personne, de ne pas vraiment avoir d'ami proche – mais je suppose que je veux que ça ait lieu naturellement et que ce ne soit pas forcé ou parce qu'on a pitié de moi. _

_Hier était vraiment fantastique – j'avais l'impression de voler et que ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois timide ou idiot, que les gens me voient et reconnaissent qui j'étais. Je veux être aussi spécial pour quelqu'un. Je veux avoir cette connexion, je veux être connu. _

_Je pense que je trouve que parler est si difficile parce que je suis déterminé à être désintéressé, je m'oublie parce que je sais que tellement plus de gens ont pire que moi. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de connaitre mes inquiétudes donc je les laisse parler, j'écoute. _

_Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui dans la bibliothèque, au premier cours et tu lisais un livre pour le projet d'histoire je pense. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué, tu étais tellement absorbé, ta langue sortant légèrement en raison de ta concentration qui m'a fait presque éclater de rire. Je voulais venir pour te parler, j'étais presque submergé par le sentiment mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas être dérangé et je ne voulais pas ruiner ta paix. Tu étais tellement magnifique Kurt, ton visage sérieux, des pommettes pointues, tes yeux brillants. Je voulais m'asseoir et te regarder toute la journée. Si seulement je pouvais mieux te connaitre. _

_Il y a quelque chose à propos des lettres qui te permet d'écrire tes pensées les plus profondes sans peur de jugement ou l'inquiétude que ton visage trahisse tout. J'adore t'écrire Kurt et j'espère que mes nouvelles amitiés ne perturbent pas la paix calme que je ressens autour de toi ou quand je vois ton magnifique visage._

_Amour, X. _

_Cher X,_

_J'adore aussi t'écrire X. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'archaïque et de magnifique dans l'écriture d'une lettre qui est aujourd'hui perdu avec toute la tournure des choses. J'envoie des textos à des amis, j'abrège mes sentiments dans des tweets mais rien n'est aussi merveilleux que de tout révéler dans une lettre._

_Je sais comment c'est de se sentir comme une petite personne avec tellement de gens confiants. Je sais que je me sentais comme ça mais je peux faire le show et faire semblant d'être une diva en compétition avec Rachel parce que je veux être entendu, je veux être apprécié__. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais ignorer les amis qui viennent sur le chemin X, ils veulent juste apprendre à te connaitre, vraiment te connaitre et c'est seulement parce qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ne sois pas trop renfermé jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ce que veut vraiment dire vivre. _

_La vie est précieuse X et si tu la gâche, si personne n'apprend à te connaitre, alors la vie devient insatisfaisante. Tu dois t'exprimer, juste pour se sentir de nouveau en vie. _

_Amour Kurt _

Kurt se sentit triste quand il lut la lettre de Blaine. Il avait vraiment espéré que la chanson pour lui dans la cafétéria l'aurait aidé à plus sortir de sa coquille, à réaliser qu'il était apprécié et qu'il était important. Rachel avait pris sa mission très sérieusement quand Kurt avait demandé une chanson. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Blaine se sentait seul, en besoin d'amis, elle avait juste supposé comme le reste qu'il était timide et s'exprimerait plus complètement quand il aurait appris à mieux connaitre tout le monde. Elle avait dit à tout le monde de faire un effort avec Blaine et Kurt réalisait seulement maintenant que ça ressemblerait à une fête de pitié et Blaine n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Peut-être que continuer les lettres seraient la meilleure façon d'aider Blaine donc Kurt décida d'oublier tous les grands gestes qu'il avait prévus et au lieu d'essayer d'apprendre vraiment à connaitre Blaine en dehors des lettres.

Le Glee club le lendemain était seulement du travail tandis qu'ils commençaient les préparations pour les communales dans deux semaines. Blaine avait l'air nerveux quand tout le monde commença à se disputer pour les solos et duos, des façons de s'exprimer et Kurt le regarda prudemment, essayant de trouver un moyen de l'inclure.

« Peut-être que Blaine et moi pourrions faire un duo aux communales ou Blaine pourrait faire un solo, » dit soudain Kurt, avec confiance, tandis que Rachel commençait à objecter.

« C'est une idée géniale Kurt, » dit M. Schue, rayonnant. « Pourquoi ne prépares-tu pas quelque chose et nous le montre demain ? »

Kurt sourit et se pencha vers Blaine pour lui presser le bras et Blaine se sentit calme tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il pourrait faire ça, si Kurt l'aidait.

~oOo~

_Cher Kurt,_

_Tu étais fantastique aujourd'hui dans le gymnase, tellement puissant et expressif, je n'ai jamais été plus fier d'être ton sorte d'ami tandis que tu te tenais là à faire ton discours pour le président des dernières années. Je sais que tu as férocement rivalisé ces dernières semaines, essayant de battre Brittany et Rachel mais je sais juste que tu vas gagner après ton discours aujourd'hui. _

_Tu as expliqué tellement clairement comment tu défendais les autres__, voulant t'assurer que le harcèlement ne serait plus un problème à McKinley. Ta position contre le dodge ball était du génie et même si je sais que les sportifs détesteraient l'idée, j'ai adoré que les gens seraient protégés contre les tactiques de harcèlement et les jeux stupides. Tu me fascine Kurt et j'espère vraiment que tu vas gagner. _

_Ça me fait vouloir être plus brave et j'espère vraiment pouvoir être meilleur. Pour toi. _

_Amour, X. _

_Cher X, _

_Je suis content que tu aies vu le débat, j'étais tellement nerveux et voir des visages familiers comme Finn, Blaine et mon père m'a fait me sentir tellement plus calme. _

_Je voulais soutenir quelque chose qui ferait en fait une différence. Je sais que ma décision ne sera pas la plus populaire mais je pense que défendre quelque chose, faire entendre sa voix est tellement important je ne veux plus être silencieux. _

_Tu es mon ami X, pas "une sorte de". Je sais que je peux tout te dire. Je sais que tu vas m'aider autant que tu peux et j'espère que je ferais de même pour toi. Je dirais que ça fait vraiment de nous les meilleurs des amis._

_Amour, Kurt._

_Le cœur de Blaine fit un bond quand il lut la lettre de Kurt. L'idée qu'il considère son visage "familier" et rassurant, une influence calme le fit se réchauffer de l'intérieur et la pensée de partager la réelle identité de X devint plus qu'une possibilité. Il se sentait tellement heureux de savoir que Kurt les considéraient comme des amis et de bons amis en plus. _Blaine sentait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être mieux.

La pensée de chanter à une compétition le rendait nerveux mais il avait chanté avec les Warblers à leurs compétitions, les menant presque aux nationales et il savait qu'il pourrait le faire si Kurt l'aidait. La pensée de passer plus de temps avec Kurt faisait voler des papillons nerveux dans son estomac mais c'était de bons signes. Il voulait tellement partager plus avec le vrai Kurt, pas juste dans des lettres mais il ne savait jamais quoi dire.

Ils répétèrent quelques chansons après le Glee club dans le calme de la chambre de Kurt, parlant à peine tandis qu'ils choisissaient des chansons qui mettaient bien leurs voix en valeur. Kurt chanta des chansons meilleures pour un solo tandis que Blaine regardait plein d'admiration et Blaine chanta des chansons faites pour sa voix, gagnant de la confiance quand il vit le sourire chaleureux de Kurt l'encourager. Kurt accepta de le ramener chez lui quand ils eurent fini puisque Blaine avait laissé sa voiture à l'école et ils se mirent d'accord pour que Kurt vienne le chercher le lendemain matin. Blaine ressentait de la chaleur malgré le froid de l'air alors qu'ils partaient et Kurt dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre du toit de la voiture. Ils écoutèrent la musique de l'iPod de Kurt tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues de Lima et _Heroes _de David Bowie arriva, Blaine s'exclamant qu'il adorait cette chanson. Il commença à chanter et Kurt le rejoignit, un sourire s'étirant sur leurs lèvres, s'en fichant du monde. Kurt prit délibérément la route la plus longue, les menant à travers un long tunnel tandis qu'il conduisait et touchant le bras de Blaine il indiqua de se lever, laissant sa tête sortir de la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux, pour qu'il puisse sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Blaine se leva timidement, mais sentit ses pensées se rafraichir tandis que le vent sifflait dans ses cheveux et Kurt augmenta le volume de la musique, les deux chantant plus fort. Blaine ne s'était jamais senti plus libre.

Tandis que la chanson finissait et qu'ils sortaient du tunnel, Blaine se rassit dans la voiture et regarda le large sourire de Kurt et il rit aussi, se sentant euphorique.

« Je dois faire ça plus souvent, » dit Blaine, souriant.

« Oui nous devons définitivement faire ça plus souvent, » Kurt sourit et refit face à la route, tandis qu'il continuait de conduire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Kurt alla chercher Blaine le lendemain matin, Blaine serrant sa sacoche sur son épaule par la sangle et remettant quelques cheveux en place. Kurt sourit chaleureusement en voyant Blaine mais Blaine pût seulement rougir et sourire timidement, se sentant idiot. Il avait maintenant parlé à Kurt plusieurs fois, avait chanté avec lui mais il était toujours réduit à une écolière rougissante autour de lui. Kurt ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Tina et Mercedes m'ont envoyé des messages toute la nuit, » dit-il précipitamment, « Le conseil de l'école a essayé d'organiser un bal de Sadie Hawkins pendant des semaines et y sont enfin arrivé ! » Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit. « Je veux dire, ça sera tellement mieux que le bal de promo, pas de stupide roi ou reine… » Il regarda Blaine, qui regardait de côté et il remarqua le sourire plus petit de Blaine.

« Oh Blaine, je ne pensais pas, » dit Kurt. « J'ai oublié qu'un bal de Sadie Hawkins ramènerait de mauvais souvenirs, oh mon dieu, je suis tellement stupide, oublies juste que j'ai dit quelque chose, je dirais au Glee club que nous n'irons pas, ne t'inquiète pas… » Il continua de babiller jusqu'à ce que Blaine pose simplement sa main sur le genou de Kurt.

« Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à ça quand tu l'as mentionné. Je n'irais probablement pas par contre… » Blaine baissa les yeux avec tellement de tristesse que des larmes remplirent les yeux de Kurt. Il se sentit tellement insensible et pensa que c'était mieux de ne rien dire de plus tandis qu'il continuait de conduire.

~oOo~

_Cher Kurt, _

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchis dernièrement à propos des expériences, comment nous nous sentons en vie à des moments puis qui disparaissent et nous chassons ce souvenir, essayant de revivre et de ressentir. Je me sentais vraiment en vie hier, dans un tunnel et j'avais l'impression que je chasse constamment ce sentiment. _

_Juste un regard peut me mettre au courant, peut m'aider à ressentir encore. Un regard dans ma direction de ces yeux si bleus et clairs, ces yeux qui promettent la vie et l'espoir, ces yeux dans lesquels je pourrais flotter. Pas couler tu comprends, flotter suggère une vie sans soucis, couler suggère une fin tragique. Je veux seulement la vie. _

_Je sens par fois que la vie vaut seulement la peine d'être vécue en savant qu'elle pourrait se terminer à n'importe quel moment. Elle est la plus magnifique quand on sait qu'elle est temporaire. Les choses les plus magnifiques sont éphémères__ : une pétale de rose qui flétrit qui tombe, une larme d'un œil serein, un rire d'enfant. Là pour un moment, parti en une seconde. _

_Je pense que Michael a compris ça avant de mourir. C'est seulement quand je repense à cette dernière semaine, quand j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, essayé en vain d'aider, que je sais qu'il a compris que la vie est un grand mystère. Si tu comprends que la vie est une collection de moments, tu sais aussi que la vie est seulement au présent et une fois qu'elle est partie, certaines expériences se répètent sans fin sur une boucle__même si tu es désespéré qu'elle s'arrête. Certaines personnes essayent désespérément de répéter des moments de joie d'autres voient seulement des répétitions de rancœur et de colère._

_Je pense que je veux toujours voir la beauté, je veux toujours découdre la vie pour la trouver et je suis assez obsédé par des poèmes qui la décrivent aussi. J'adore E. E. Cummings et ce poème montre ce que je ressens quand je te vois. _

_(Je ne sais ce qui en toi me fait fermer_

_Ou m'ouvrir. Il y a juste en moi une chose_

_Qui comprend intimement que toutes les roses_

_Sont moins profondes que la voix de tes yeux.)_

_Rien, même les gouttes quand il pleut,_

_Rien ni personne n'a une plus petite poignée._

_Amour X _

Kurt et Blaine s'était mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient chanter au Glee club mais alors qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir à l'heure du déjeuner, Kurt tapota le coude de Blaine et demanda s'il allait bien et si leurs plans étaient toujours okay.

« Oh, je ne suis pas sûr Kurt, je veux dire, peut-être que nous devrions juste aller avec notre solo… »

« Non Blaine, c'est le duo ou rien, » Kurt croisa les bras dans une fausse pétulance, souriant largement.

« Ok, ok, » dit Blaine en riant, « J'ai besoin d'une vie facile. » Il leva les mains en fausse reddition et Kurt gloussa. « Tu apprends vite M. Anderson. »

« Oh je voulais te demander, » dit soudain Kurt, « Où est-ce que ton ami en Thaïlande habite ? C'est juste que ma cousine voyage là-bas maintenant et je me demandais si elle serait au même endroit que ton ami, ils ont à peu près le même âge je pense. »

« Oh ouais, il a mon âge, » dit rapidement Blain, content que Kurt s'intéresse. « Je pense qu'il vit à Krabi, près de Phuket. »

« Oh, » dit Kurt, « Je pense qu'elle est plus près de Bangkok en ce moment, mais est-ce que Krabi est un bel endroit ? »

« Ouais, il l'a toujours décrit si magnifiquement. C'était bien d'avoir un correspondant d'un endroit différent. Je me sens vraiment stupide d'avoir perdu son adresse. »

« Et elle n'est pas sur une de ses lettres ou enveloppes ? »

« Non je n'ai jamais gardé les enveloppes, juste les timbres, et ses lettres n'avaient pas les adresses. Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais comment se passe sa vie, » dit tristement Blaine.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Annan Montri, j'ai commencé à discuter avec lui sur internet il y a quelques années mais je n'ai pas pût entrer en contact avec lui depuis. Peut-être qu'il refera surface. »

« Ouais, peut-être, » dit Kurt, soudain perdu dans ses pensées. Tiré de sa rêverie par un sportif lui frappant maladroitement l'épaule, il sourit à Blaine et ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver juste avant que le glee club ne commence.

~oOo~

Le Glee club commença comme d'habitude avec agitation et Blaine attendit juste patiemment que M. Schue se rappelle qu'il avait demandé à Kurt et lui-même de chanter quelque chose pour les communales. Rachel parla d'un ton monotone de ses performances préférées de solo et Blaine était préparé à ce que leur chant attende un autre cours du Glee club quand Kurt interrompit.

« Rachel, ferme-là, » dit Kurt en haussant la voix la main pour faire taire Rachel. « M. Schue, vous avez promis que Blaine et moi pourront chanter. » Et il se leva, prenant la main de Blaine et le guidant vers le piano. Bras le pianiste dû commencer et la voix claire de Kurt commença à chanter le début de _Perfect_. Blaine se pencha sur le piano, regardant simplement Kurt chanter si magnifiquement, oubliant presque les paroles, mais il avança et commença à chanter.

Même si le Glee club avait déjà entendu Blaine, sa voix complimentait tellement celle de Kurt que tout le monde sourit. Ça serait une chanson parfaite pour les communales.

Blaine et Kurt s'assirent après les applaudissements, Kurt tenant la taille de Blaine et tapotant avant de s'asseoir. Blaine sentit l'air quitter ses poumons tandis qu'il s'asseyait, toujours hébété d'avoir chanté avec Kurt. Quelque chose auquel il ne voulait jamais s'habituer.

Rachel chanta ensuite puis quelque chose que Puck et Santana avait travaillé ce qui était inhabituel mais tout le monde rit à leur flirt désinvolte mais faux. Blaine était tout sourires tandis qu'ils chantaient, sachant que lui et Kurt avaient chanté de leur mieux et auraient surement l'offre de chanter aux communales. Ce fut seulement quand Puck fit tournoyer Santana en faisant semblant d'utiliser des mouvements de danse d'un bal, que Blaine se rappela les commentaires de Kurt à propos du bal Sadie Hawkins qu'ils avaient prévu. La conversation sur son ami Annan dans le couloir lui apparut aussi à l'esprit, comment est-ce que Kurt avait sût pour son correspondant ? Ca s'éclaircit pour Blaine, il réalisa, juste quand Kurt avança lentement devant et demanda doucement s'il pouvait encore chanter.

Tout le monde était silencieux tandis que le piano tintait et ils regardèrent Kurt, qui regardait toujours le sol tandis qu'il commençait à chanter.

_A place to crash, I got you_

_No need to ask, I got you_

_Just get on the phone, I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_What's weird about it, is we're right at the end_

_I'm mad about it, just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say I got you_

Kurt leva les yeux, semblant diriger les paroles vers tous ceux du Glee club, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur Blaine et il continua.

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you, I got you_

Tandis que la chanson continuait, Blaine sentit sa gorge se serrer en sachant que Kurt chante pour lui, à lui et il savait qu'il avait tort de se noyer dans ces yeux il pouvait totalement se noyer.

_Cause this is love and life_

_And nothing we can both control_

_And if it don't feel right_

_You're not losing me by letting me know_

Blaine savait que Kurt savait. Kurt comprenait et gardait ses secrets et ça ne l'embêtait pas qu'il écrive des lettres. En fait, il avait dû les apprécier. Blaine se sentit plus léger soudainement et pût seulement sourire tandis que la voix de Kurt semblait monter de plus en plus haut.

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better, for worse I got you__  
__A place to crash, I got you_

_No need to ask, I got you_

Tandis que la chanson se finissait, Blaine trouva ses jambes s'approcher de Kurt, continuant à sourire tandis que les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu sais ? » murmura Blaine, pour que seulement Kurt puisse entendre.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et sourit.

**Chansons utilisées : **

"Perfect" par Pink

"I've Got You" par Leona Lewis

Poème cité est d'E. E. Cummings "somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond" avec l'original manque de ponctuation !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

« Tu sais ? » murmura Blaine pour que seul Kurt puisse l'entendre.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et sourit. Blaine sentit une légère panique monter dans sa poitrine et il lutta contre les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux et quand Kurt remarqua sa bataille, il prit tendrement sa main, le guidant en dehors de la salle de la chorale, où le reste du Glee club regardait avec la bouche ouverte, des expressions perplexes.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, Kurt tirant doucement Blaine, et Blaine le suivit comme un chiot perdu, déglutissant fortement tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Kurt savait…

Kurt s'arrêta au coin devant la cage d'escalier maintenant vide et se tourna pour regarder Blaine, tellement de gentillesse dans ses yeux que Blaine sentit ses épaules se baisser de là où il les tenait tellement haute et and rigide.

« Je suis désolé Blaine, je te connais depuis un moment. Tes lettres étaient tellement gentilles et tellement pleines de vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'arrêtent, » murmura-t-il, « Je voulais te dire, je voulais que tu puisses me parler, juste moi sans les lettres mais elles rendent mes journées meilleures, je les attendais. Je suis désolé… » Kurt mâchonna sa lèvre entre ses dents et Blaine gloussa presque, il avait l'air tellement inquiet de l'opinion de Blaine. Personne ne lui avait autant accordé d'importance avant.

« Je ne comprends pas Kurt, » s'entendit dire Blaine « Je veux dire, tu as aimé les lettres ? » demanda-t-il incrédulement.

« Bien sûr, » cria presque Kurt, « Et toutes les gentilles choses que tu as faites : Karofsky, cette écharpe… » dit-il tandis que son doigt traçaient le haut du tissu bleu autour de son cou, « Tu m'as sauvé Blaine et je voulais tellement désespérément te sauver aussi et maintenant j'ai l'air idiot et dramatique, » dit-il tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers ses pieds, « Je veux dire, je voulais que tu crois en toi. Tu dois savoir. »

« Savoir quoi ? » murmura Blaine, n'osant presque pas croire, ne voulant pas savoir, briser le sort mais il regarda dans ces yeux bleus perçants et crut.

« Savoir que tu es spécial Blaine, » murmura Kurt, un scintillement d'attention et de gentillesse dans ses yeux.

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire que ça arrivait, il avait rêvé si souvent de yeux bleus, de mains entrelacées, d baisers partagés et encore ça lui coupait le souffle. L'idée que Kurt pense qu'il était spécial était géniale pour lui.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre un café ? » demanda Kurt après un moment de silence. Il comprenait que Blaine avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver dans vingt minutes dans un petit Starbuck pas trop loin mais loin des rencontres populaires de McKinley.

~oOo~

Kurt arriva en premier, s'asseyant là à attendre leurs deux cafés, espérant que Blaine aimerait le medium drip qu'il avait commandé pour lui. Blaine était assis dans sa voiture pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le café et il prit quelques respirations profondes tandis qu'il entrait, se sentant idiot de s'inquiéter autant que Kurt découvre quand le moment devint tellement plus doux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il sourit tandis qu'il s'approchait de Kurt et découvrit qu'il avait déjà commandé un café pour lui.

« J'espère que c'est ok ? » demanda Kurt, soudain inquiet, « Je veux dire je peux te commander un autre café si tu veux ? »

« Non c'est super bien Kurt merci je vais juste prendre du sucre. » Kurt regarda le dos et les épaules tendus de Blaine tandis qu'il allait au distributeur et il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour Blaine. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien, qu'il voulait mieux le connaitre mais il était incertain de comment ça allait marcher. Je veux dire, il savait déjà tellement sur ce l'impression qu'il avait écouté aux porte et qu'il ne devrait pas en savoir autant. Ça serait maladroit et le Blaine déjà timide pourrait se rétracter et Kurt sût soudain qu'il voulait Blaine en tant qu'ami par-dessus tout. Ils auraient simplement besoin de recommencer.

« Merci Kurt, » dit Blaine, tandis qu'il prenait son verre et s'asseyait devant Kurt sur un siège confortable.

« Je sais que c'est maladroit Blaine, mais je veux que tu saches que je vais garder tes secrets, je n'en parlerais à personne… »

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit timidement. « Merci Kurt, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que j'ai forcé tous ces trucs sur toi, j'avais juste l'impression d'avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je ne connais pas vraiment d'autres gens ici… » sa voix se baissa.

« Je comprends Blaine, vraiment. Je sais comment c'est de se sentir seul et de penser que personne ne remarque ou n'écoute vraiment. Je suis juste tellement reconnaissant que tu ais remarqué, je veux dire, ce que tu as fait était juste fantastique Blaine… » Kurt sourit chaleureusement et les peurs de Blaine s'évanouirent instantanément tandis qu'il regardait ce garçon qu'il avait réussi à aider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste vraiment t'aider après que tu m'ais tellement aidé. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit, je veux dire, tu as déjà ça en toi Blaine, tu avais juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager. »

« Non Kurt, je savais que tu comprendrais, je savais que tu t'en soucierais aussitôt que je te verrais. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce premier matin quand j'ai rejoint l'école, mon premier slushie ? Tu m'as regardé, m'as remarqué et essayé de m'inclure. J'aimerais juste avoir ta confiance. » Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et se sentit bête.

« C'est faux la plupart des jours, » Kurt gloussa, « Quelqu'un doit surveiller Rachel, elle ne peut pas avoir tous les solos. »

Blaine se détendit. C'était la meilleure chose chez Kurt – parfois Blaine savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de trop s'inquiéter et de tout sur-penser. Kurt le faisait se sentir plus léger, l'aidait à savoir que la vie n'était aussi sérieuse.

« Mais je suis désolé pour ton ami Blaine, » dit Kurt après un moment, le regardant attentivement, « Je veux dire, c'est horrible ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que je suis extrêmement chanceux d'avoir un père aussi génial, je ne sais pas où je serais sans lui… » Il regarda le haut de sa tasse de café, regardant son mocha tournoyer.

« Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? » demanda doucement Kurt, espérant qu'il ne dépassait pas les bornes. Blaine regarda Kurt, surpris qu'il demande, surpris qu'il se retrouva à répondre malgré le manque de papier pour agir comme un tampon pour ses secrets.

« J'y ai pensé, pas sérieusement, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment considéré mais je me suis demandé. Pas demandé comment je ferais, juste demandé comment ma famille réagirait, juste demandé ce qui m'arriverais après. Je m'inquiète que la vie soit une collection de rien et je déteste ce sentiment plus que tout. Je ne veux jamais que la vie ne soit une perte mais je ne sais jamais ce que je veux faire d'elle. » Blaine se sentait pathétique quand il finit. Il ne pouvait même pas dire sans doute et il sentait que sa vie était déjà un cliché d'adolescent. Kurt le regardait cependant gentiment et il pensait que peut-être que Kurt avait ressenti la même chose donc il lui demanda aussi.

« Ouais, comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre, » Kurt rougit légèrement tandis qu'il se référait à ses réponses, pensant à certaines des choses qu'il avait écrit, « Je me sentait seul, je pensais à comment ça serait mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à ma famille comme ça, surtout mon père. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais si je n'avais personne, si je me sentais tellement seul et désespéré comme ça ? Je ne sais pas, je suis juste vraiment chanceux je suppose, » Kurt haussa tristement les épaules, regardant encore son café, « Et je t'ai, mon auteur de lettres secret. » Il sourit chaleureusement et Blaine croisa son regard et sourit en retour.

« Tu as vraiment aimé les lettres ? » murmura Blaine.

« Oui, » dit Kurt en riant, « C'était génial de les recevoir après une mauvaise journée ou quand les cours étaient vraiment dures. J'adorais entendre parler de quelqu'un et de ce qu'il pensait. Tout le monde fait semblant d'aller bien, que tout est ok mais ces lettres me faisaient savoir que je n'étais pas seul et que mes pensées n'étaient pas inconsequential. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elles doivent s'arrêter, » dit tristement Kurt.

Blaine leva les yeux et soudain son expression changea, il réfléchissait.

« Et si elles ne s'arrêtaient pas ? » demanda Blaine, « Je veux dore et si nous continuions d'écrire ? »

« Et bien ça semble un peu idiot maintenant que nous savons tous les deux. »

« Mais ça ne doit pas être tout le temps, juste quand nous n'avons pas l'impression de pouvoir communiquer par un autre moyen. Je veux dire, j'adore écrire des lettres. C'est le seul moment où je peux vraiment me laisser aller et me ficher de ce que les gens pensent de moi tout le temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas une des personnes les plus confiantes mais je souhaiterais l'être. »

« Bon je m'en fiche, » dit Kurt en haussant les épaules mais ses yeux pleins d'espoir le trahi. Il voulait écrire les lettres, voulait en savoir plus sur Blaine et avait l'impression qu'il avait un secret. C'était bien plus facile d'expliquer des sentiments et partager des secrets à travers l'écriture et ça serait drôle.

« Ok, » dit Blaine, l'espoir rejoignant aussi ses yeux, « Avons-nous besoin de règles ? » Il sourit.

« Ouais, je pense, » dit Kurt en réfléchissant, « Je veux dire, et si l'un de nous révèle un secret dont on ne veut pas que l'autre en parle quand nous nous voyons face à face ? Et si quelqu'un veut que ça s'arrête ? »

« Et bien, nous serons toujours amis face à face, non ? » dit Blaine, se sentant soudain stupide, « Je veux dire, nous parlerons toujours ? »

« Oh ouais absolument et je pense que nous devons être de vrais amis Blaine, tu dois me parler plus souvent ! » Kurt rit, « Pas besoin d'être si timide maintenant. »

« Ok, ok, » dit Blaine en rougissant, se rappelant soudain les secrets qu'il avait révélé à Kurt, l'amour exprimé à plusieurs occasions, les regards vers Kurt et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il était content que Kurt n'ait toujours pas mentionné tout ça. Il n'était pas prêt et ça lui fit penser que Kurt était aussi le seul à l'école qui savait qu'il était gay.

« Donc nous parlerons face à face et nous parlerons de nos lettres seulement l'autre exprime ce vœu dans une de ses lettres ? Rien qui n'est mentionné dans les lettres ne doit être mentionné si nous ne le voulons pas ? »

« Ouais je suppose… » dit Blaine, certain que des règles semblaient ridicules. « Je m'en fiche que tu mentionne des choses si nous sommes seuls, » continua-t-il. Kurt hocha la tête.

« Même endroit pour les lettres ? » dit Kurt en riant.

« Ouais j'aime bien le piano, » dit Blaine en souriant. « Est-ce que tu penses que les bons auteurs de lettres avaient ces discussions ? » dit Blaine après un moment. « Comme Beethoven à sa bien-aimée immortelle ou Oscar Wilde à sa Bosie ? Ils écrivaient des lettres parce que c'était le seul moyen de communiquer. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes gâtés pour tous les choix aujourd'hui, tellement de façons de communiquer tellement de choses à dire mais à travers les lettres est mieux, je pense. » finit Blaine avec un rougissement sur ses joues et Kurt pût sentir son cœur se gonfler et se serrer de besoin. De besoin pour ce garçon qui était accidentellement arrivé dans sa vie. De besoin pour les secrets et la connaissance de quelqu'un sans des erreurs de lectures ou de compréhension. La pensée de continuer à écrire à Blaine le faisait se sentir en vie.

« Je pense que ça sera magnifique, » dit Kurt, complètement sérieux mais riant pourtant avec Blaine tandis qu'ils finissaient leurs cafés tandis que le soleil brillait derrière le petit café de Lima.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le Glee club avait sût que quelque chose s'était passé mais, fidèle à sa parole, Kurt ne souffla jamais à quelqu'un que Blaine était X ou lui écrivait secrètement des lettres. Le jour suivant, rien ne sembla différent mais Kurt s'assura soudain que Blaine était assis à côté de lui au déjeuner et comme c'était le jour d'élection du président des dernières années, Blaine était là aux côtés de Kurt, s'assurant que tous ses amis et les dernières années qu'il ne connaissait pas votent pour Kurt. Kurt était nerveux, harassé par Jacob Ben Israel pour donner une autre interview, se disant qu'il avait perdu et Blaine pût voir la panique se ruer sur le visage de Kurt. Même si c'était bien de recevoir des lettres, Blaine savait qu'il devait donner tout son soutien à Kurt face à face donc il se tenait à ses côtés tandis que Jacob s'approchait un peu trop avec sa caméra et Blaine lui passa un bras autour des épaules, serrant avec confiance et souriant chaleureusement. Kurt rendit le sourire et pût sentir l'inquiétude se dissiper tandis que les gens allaient dans les isoloirs pour voter. Au moins, il avait Blaine.

Ça prit quelques heures pour que les votes soient comptés et les cours continuèrent et Kurt pût sentir ses nerfs se tendre tandis qu'il attendait. Rachel avait gentiment décidé de se rétracter et elle exhortait les gens à voter pour Kurt qui défendait tellement plus. Brittany promettait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner mais Kurt espérait que ses amis et les dernières années voteraient de leur plein gré pour lui, comprenant à quel point c'était important pour lui d'y arriver. Son rêve d'entrer à la NYADA était juste là, à sa portée et il avait besoin de ça.

Kurt était en anglais quand il entendit l'annonce dans le haut-parleur disant qu'il avait gagné et il sautilla presque d'excitation tandis que ses amis du Glee club, Mercedes et Artie qui était dans le même cours, le prirent dans leur bras et lui tapèrent dans le dos d'un air excité. Après que le cours soit fini, il y avait une seule personne à qui il voulait parler, mis à part son père et il se retrouva à se précipiter en-dehors de la classe, dans la couloir tandis que Blaine courait vers lui avec un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

« Tu as gagné Kurt ! » s'exclama Blaine tandis qu'ils arrivaient l'un vers l'autre, s'arrêtant juste à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kurt décida que le moment de timidité était fini et il étreignit Blaine tandis qu'il souriait d'excitation. Blaine fut choqué au début par ce contact mais il resserra ses bras autour de Kurt, sentant les muscles fins mais forts du dos de Kurt sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le shampoing qu'il avait utilisé et il le huma jusqu'à ce que Kurt recule et sourit.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire Blaine ! J'ai gagné ! » Kurt sautillait presque sur place.

« J'arrive à y croire Kurt, tu es fantastique, tout le monde la sait, » Blaine sourit timidement, toujours embarrassé par le contact proche mais s'en délectant. « Tu vas faire un travail fantastique, je le sais. »

« Merci de croire en moi Blaine, » dit Kurt, « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, mon père prévoie déjà un diner de fête. » Et il se retourna même pensa soudain à quelque chose et se retourna pour faire face à Blaine.

« Hey, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas aussi ? Je suis sûr que Carole s'en fichera, nous pourrons même aller au Breadsticks, » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Oh je ne sais pas Kurt, je veux dire, je ne veux pas déranger, » Blaine regarda ses pieds.

« Ne sois pas idiot Blaine, » dit Kurt tandis qu'il se rapprochait et forçait Blaine à le regarder, « Je veux que tu sois là. » Blaine sourit à sa confession et accepta, expliquant juste qu'il ferait savoir à sa mère qu'il ne serait pas à la maison pour diner.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je suis tellement content que tu ais gagné ! Je savais que tu étais le meilleur candidat mais je pensais que les stupides promesses de Brittany pourraient influencer les gens en sa faveur. Je suis tellement content qu'ils aient fini par voter pour toi et je sais que tu feras le meilleur job. Je crois en ce que tu as dit et je sais que tu feras une différence. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide en tant que président des dernières années, je sais que je ne suis pas un dernière année mais je ferais n'importe quoi. Ce sera drôle et faire partie de quelque chose de spécial te rend toujours spécial, non ?_

_J'ai adoré rencontrer ton père et Carole ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment sût que les diners de famille pouvaient être comme ça. Je sais que ça semble vraiment triste mais le diner est juste superficiel chez moi. Nous mangeons, discutons de nos journées, incluant chaque petit détail, et puis nous séparons. Mon père est toujours occupé, la seule raison pour laquelle il mange avec nous est pour éviter la crise que ferait ma mère s'il manquait de diner avec nous. Elle veut que nos diners soient sacrés mais vraiment ce sont des habitudes, des conversations forcées et on évite les vrais problèmes. Je veux dire, ils savent tous les deux que je suis gay mais ils n'en parlent pas. Depuis Michael, ma mère en a eu peur et mon père ne l'a jamais mentionné une fois que je lui ai dit. C'est comme si mon coming-out n'est jamais arrivé et puisque je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami, il n'as pas encore dû confronter la situation.__ Nous avons reconstruit une Chevy de 1959 il y a quelques années devant notre maison et j'ai apprécié ça mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Je pensais que ça pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles si nous pouvions discuter de quelque chose, avions quelque chose en commun donc j'ai fait un effort mais dès que le travail fut fait, les choses sont revenues à la normale. Il en parlait de temps en temps comme d'une bonne chose que nous avons faite ensemble mais ça n'avait jamais lui apporter de la joie à ce moment-là. Il voulait que les choses soient différentes. _

_Je ne me plains pas, je sais que les gens ont pire mais ce soir je me suis senti accueilli par ta famille comme si je les connaissais depuis des années et je me sentais un peu submergé là alors qu'ils me posaient des questions sur ma vie à l'école, ce que j'aimais faire, ce pour quoi j'étais bon. Ils semblaient m'accepter sans condition et je n'ai jamais connu ça. Tu es vraiment chanceux Kurt. _

_Merci à toi de m'avoir invité à diner, j'ai vraiment apprécié. A bientôt. _

_Blaine x_

_Cher Blaine, _

_Je suis content que tu sois venu, je le voulais. J'aimais vraiment t'avoir là quand j'attendais que les gens votent et tu étais absolument la première personne à qui je voulais le dire quand j'ai sût la nouvelle. J'apprécierais absolument ton aide quand je deviendrais officiellement le président des dernières années. Peut-être que l'année prochaine tu pourras concourir et faire aussi une différence ? _

_Je sais que je suis vraiment chanceux, mon père est génial et je ne pourrais pas imaginer devoir faire mon coming-out à quelqu'un d'autre il savait déjà je pense, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay mais je sais à quel point c'est dur d'essayer d'être proche de sa famille. J'ai fait semblant d'être hétéro quand j'ai remarqué que mon père passait plus de temps avec Finn, j'ai embrassé Brittany et fait semblant d'aimer la même musique et les mêmes vêtements juste pour pouvoir être plus proche de lui. Ça n'a pas marché ça ne marche jamais. Tu dois être vrai à toi-même, jamais essayer de changer pour quelqu'un d'autre Blaine. Les gens t'aiment pour qui tu es et ils savent à quel point tu es spécial. Pourquoi voudrais-tu un jour changer ça ? _

_Tu as impressionné mon père – il a pensé que tu étais un "bon garçon" et il a demandé s'il te verrait plus à la maison, à faire des devoirs et des exercices pour le Glee club avec moi, je suppose et j'ai dit que je l'espérais. Tu es absolument le bienvenu n'importe quand pour les diners du vendredi soir – mon père l'a dit !_

_Kurt x_

_Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Kurt décida de laisser tomber l'idée d'écrire ce qui l'ennuyait et demanda à Blaine s'il pouvait le retrouver pour un café après l'école. Blaine fut surpris, seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de café depuis que Kurt avait découvert et même s'ils parlaient bien plus souvent, au Glee club et entre les cours, Kurt et Blaine avaient seulement vraiment partagé les inquiétudes dans les lettres. Kurt avait l'air nerveux tandis qu'il approchait Blaine et lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir et ça rendit Blaine anxieux. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que Kurt s'inquiète ? _

_Ils se retrouvèrent encore au Starbucks, loin des élèves de McKinley et des yeux indiscrets, et Kurt était déjà là, avec deux cafés et un cookie à partager. Il était l'exemple même de la nervosité alors qu'il s'asseyait, tripotant une serviette et regardant anxieusement la porte. Quand Blaine arriva, il soupira de soulagement mais regardait toujours la porte de temps en temps comme s'il redoutait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kurt ? » dit Blaine tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui et prenait rapidement son café pour réchauffer ses doigts gelés. _

_« Karofsky, » dit simplement Kurt en continuant d'observer la porte. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Blaine sursauta presque dans son siège comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Karofsky soit derrière lui. _

_« Il revient au lycée demain, » dit Kurt, « Le conseil de l'école ne pouvait pas prouver ce qu'il avait fait et comme c'est ma parole contre la sienne… »_

_« Quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » dit Blaine d'un ton indigné, « Ils doivent te croire tout le monde sait qu'il est une brute. » _

_« Et gay, » dit Kurt. Blaine hocha seulement la tête. _

_« Nous devons faire quelque chose, » dit Blaine, semblant désespéré. _

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il y a grand-chose qu'on puise faire Bla_ine. Je veux dire tout le monde sais ce qu'il a fait et peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait à propos de me tuer… »

« Quoi ?! Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça Kurt ? »

« Oh juste après, je pensais te l'avoir dit, il ne voulait pas que je le dise à quelqu'un et a menacé de me tuer si je le faisais. Puis tu as envoyé cette lettre anonyme et c'était terminé mais je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis et j'ai peur qu'il soit énervé. »

« Kurt, tu dois parler de ça à quelqu'un, tu ne peux pas le laisser encore te menacer. »

« Je vois Figgins avec mon père demain et Karofsky sera là avec son père donc je suppose que je peux le mentionner alors. »

« Oui, tu dois faire ça Kurt, promis ? »

« C'est promis, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête et souriant, « Merci d'être venu Blaine, je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu réussis toujours à me faire sentir mieux. »

Blaine sourit seulement largement et continua à siroter son café. Demain, ils se battraient ensemble.

~oOo~

Le rendez-vous se passa bien mieux que ce que Kurt avait attendu et il quitta le bureau en sachant que Karofsky avait été tout calme et pas agressif. Blaine était là, attendant à la porte du bureau quand Kurt dit au revoir à son père et ils allèrent en cours ensemble, Kurt lui racontant rapidement tout ce qui était arrivé. Karofsky s'était excusé et avait promis qu'il laisserait Kurt tranquille maintenant et que le harcèlement arrêterait. Il supplia silencieusement des yeux pour que Kurt reste silencieux sur ce qui s'était passé et Kurt hocha rapidement la tête. Blaine sût tout et il se jura de protéger Kurt si besoin et d'être toujours là pour lui.

Ça lui fit penser à ce que traversait Karofsky, comment il devait maintenant douter de sa propre sexualité, ne savant pas ce qu'il se passait ou comment s'occuper des sentiments qu'il avait maintenant. Il se demandait ce que Kurt pensait de lui – nerveux et timide à propos de sa sexualité quand il devrait vraiment être fier ici, montrant aux gens qui il était vraiment. Il se sentait pathétique et même s'il ne réagirait jamais de la même façon que Karofsky, il n'était pas mieux puisqu'il se cachait aussi. Il fit ce qui lui venait naturellement quand il était nerveux et que sa tête était remplie de trop de choses – il écrivit.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je suis vraiment content que Karofsky a pût être raisonné et j'espère qu'il gardera sa promesse de te laisser tranquille. Je serais toujours là pour toi Kurt si tu as besoin de moi – fais-le moi juste savoir. _

_J'ai pensé à ma propre sexualité depuis que Karofsky a décidé de ne pas faire son coming-out ou admettre qu'il se pose des questions. Je me suis posé des questions sur ma sexualité plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une phase dont je grandirais, je sais que mon père espérait ça mais je sais que je suis gay maintenant. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne Kurt mais je sais que je ne veux pas embrasser une fille. Je ne veux pas que tu penses mal de moi Kurt pour ne le dire à personne à l'école sauf toi. Tu dois penser que je suis honteux et que je n'assume pas comme je devrais mais je ne sais pas comment dire aux gens maintenant que je n'ai rien dit pendant si longtemps. C'est comme admettre avoir menti tout le temps et je sais que les gens seront déçus de moi. Je suis déçu de moi. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a arrêté au début, c'est comme quand quelqu'un t'appelles par le mauvais nom et tu laisses glisser pour éviter d'être mal à l'aise mais ensuite ça continue et tu deviens ce nom pour toujours pour cette personne. Je ne sais pas comment changer ça. _

_J'aimerai pouvoir être comme toi, fier de qui je suis et libre de partager avec les autres ce que je ressens. Je t'admire tellement Kurt __– confiant, sans peur, déterminé. Je veux ça. _

_J'espère que tu ne penses pas mal de moi Kurt, parce que j'accorde vraiment de la valeur à ton opinion et je veux être meilleur. _

_Blaine x_

_Cher Blaine, _

_N'ai pas peur de qui tu es, tu es tellement fantastique que je peux seulement être fier d'être ton ami. _

_Si tu veux faire ton coming-out, tu devrais peut-être le glisser dans la conversation au Glee club ou avec un ami. Une fois qu'une ou deux personne sauront, alors ça va probablement se répandre assez rapidement et ce sera comme si tout le monde sait pendant un moment. Les gens qui sont important s'en ficheront que tu sois gay, Blaine. _

_Si tu es inquiet pour le harcèlement ici, et bien je ne vais pas mentir et te dire que ça ne sera pas dur mais je pense que nous avons fait un plutôt bon travail de le réduire ici et tu ne seras pas seul. Je pense que tu dois décider si tu préfèrerais être complètement en sécurité mais une version édulcorée de toi-même ou être complètement "toi" et "fier". _

_Peu importe ce que tu décides, je serais complètement là pour toi Blaine, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Kurt x _

_Blaine fit une décision et ça vint bien plus facilement pour lui qu'il n'avait pensé. Il vit _Kurt marcher dans la cafétéria vers la file tandis que Blaine mangeait son déjeuner avec Tina et il regarda juste. Kurt portait le pantalon le plus serré qu'il avait jamais vu et Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de regarder à ses jambes fantastiques et plus. Kurt riait avec Mercedes tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs pommes de terre et salades, et il semblait tellement insouciant et heureux, l'estomac de Blaine fit un tourbillon bizarre et il soupira bruyamment. Tina se tourna pour regarder Blaine puis suivit son regard et sourit.

« Mec, tu l'as mal ! » dit Tina, « Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay Blaine. »

Blaine regarda Tina d'un air surpris, la couleur de ses joues s'assombrissant comme s'il avait été pris à manger des cookies sans permissions mais les yeux de Tina le regardaient tellement gentiment, il sourit juste.

« Ouais, je n'étais juste pas sûr de comment le dire à tout le monde maintenant que j'ai été ici un moment, » dit-il, haussant les épaules d'embarras.

« Et bien nous résoudrons bientôt ça, » dit Tina tandis qu'elle allait vers Mercedes et murmurait dans son oreille. Kurt se tourna pour regarder Blaine, supposant ce qu'il se passait et tandis que la couleur continuait de monter sur les joues de Blaine, Kurt sourit largement pour le mettre à l'aise et leva les pouces.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les préparations étaient strictement faites pour les communales maintenant et la demande des solos et duos tout comme la préparation des numéros de groupe faisaient légèrement craquer le Glee club. Juste alors qu'ils pensaient que la liste avait été décidée, Rachel arrivait à la réunion ou répétition suivante et leur mettait les bâtons dans les roues, suggérant des nouvelles chansons, des chansons originales et rendant tout le monde fou. Ils décidèrent enfin trois jours avant qu'ils feraient ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : des mash-ups et des duos.

L'interprétation populaire de Blaine et Kurt de _Perfect _de Pink avait été déterminé il y a un moment et tout le monde décida étrangement que c'était sacré et personne ne pourrait la changer ou l'améliorer donc Blaine et Kurt furent laissés pour répéter et la perfectionner, tout le monde ayant confiance en eux qu'ils pouvaient réussir.

Depuis que Blaine avait murmuré ses préférences à Tina, la nouvelle se répandu comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école et même s'il était nerveux pour les réactions des gens, il était content de l'avoir dit. Quand Kurt l'avait vu plus tard ce jour-là, il était fier de lui et l'assura qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter de rien. Fidèle à sa parole, Kurt passait constamment du temps avec lui et une fois au Glee club personne ne sembla le mentionner, bien que quelques gars lui jetaient des regards intéressés – seulement pour le réexaminer, découvrir plus sur ce gars qui, avaient-ils supposé, était hétéro. La seule à faire un commentaire avait été Santana.

« Alors tu ne veux pas avoir ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle passait devant lui, la tête haute et les hanches se balançant.

Blaine secoua la tête et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Ta perte, mon éclat gay, » et même si sa remarque semblait cinglante, elle lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Brittany pour montrer qu'elle l'admirait vraiment.

Tandis que les communales approchaient, Kurt invita Blaine chez lui plus fréquemment pour répéter et il se sentit accueilli chaque fois – Burt et Carole lui faisant à diner et demandant comment s'était passé sa journée. Il ne se sentait plus nerveux ici et ça lui serrait seulement le cœur quand il retournait chez lui pour trouver son père occupé dans son bureau et sa mère faisant le ménage ou au lit avec un livre. Elle avait longtemps appris de se faire sa propre compagnie et ne rien demander mais avait semblé oublier que son fils pourrait avoir besoin d'elle aussi.

Blaine se tenait sur les côtés de la scène, attendant patiemment, visiblement non nerveux mais regardant la plateforme devant lui tandis que Kurt l'approchait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kurt, tandis qu'il se tenait à côté de Blaine et regardait la scène et la foule de leur point de vue.

« Ouais, » dit Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt, « Je veux dire, j'ai déjà été là, à chanter des solos et des numéros de groupes mais je suis étrangement inquiet, comme je pourrais tomber de la scène ou être frappé par une lumière. Est-ce que tu as déjà senti que quelque chose de grand va arriver et puis tu es déçu ? »

« Pas vraiment, » dit Kurt en haussant les épaules et souriant, « Les grandes choses semblent m'arriver et puis je souhaite que le calme revienne. Nous serons géniaux tu sais. »

« Ouais, je sais, » dit Blaine en souriant. « Est-ce que tu es nerveux ? » Kurt bougea la mâchoire de gauche à droite en réfléchissant.

« Juste un peu. C'est ma première performance devant un public. »

« Je pense que tu seras génial. En fait je sais que tu seras génial. » Il sourit largement et Kurt déglutit tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux chaud de Blaine pleins d'espoir.

Tandis qu'ils allaient sur scène, le premier numéro des trois qu'ils chanteraient sen tant que New Directions, Kurt prit la main de Blaine et la serra, transmettant bonne chance et c'était un moment tellement bien avant que les nerfs ne prennent le dessus. Ils chantèrent brillamment et Kurt pût sentir sa poitrine se bomber fièrement tandis qu'il regardait Blaine chanter pour lui. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs tandis qu'il chantait pour lui et il voulait presque le regarder seul, sans le public.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

Tandis que Blaine chantait, Kurt se rappela cette lettre, celle qu'il avait lue plusieurs fois, celle qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant tandis qu'il chantait pour Blaine. Ces mots de Blaine, si gentiment écrits, si réconfortants dans leur solitude et Kurt se rappela l'expression de quelque chose comme l'amour, comment Blaine regardait et comprenait. Kurt sût alors que ce gars valait tellement plus, était parfait dans ses yeux et avait besoin de savoir et il pût se sentir s'approcher, voulant faire comprendre Blaine aussi.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils continuaient à chanter et tandis que la chanson finissait et les applaudissements les firent faire un câlin, Blaine se sentit comme s'il était chez lui.

~oOo~

Rachel entra sur scène, chanta son solo et montra fièrement les New Directions dans leur numéro de groupe – leur assurant la victoire des communales et tandis que la foule les acclamait et crièrent, Blaine étreignait fièrement Kurt. Kurt se sentit plus léger que l'air tandis qu'il regardait le public, les applaudissant, content pour eux et il pouvait seulement espérer pour plus de tout ça et que ça ne finirait jamais. Il voulait toujours chanter avec Blaine.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je suis content de pouvoir te voir pendant les vacances de __Thanksgiving et je sais que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre avant de revenir à l'école mais je me sens confus de savoir que cette lettre attend ton retour et ça sera là quand tu l'ouvriras et ça deviendra réel._

_Thanksgiving est toujours pareils chez moi – mon père réussis à arrêter de travailler pour manger vraiment quand nous avons de la famille pour montrer a tout le monde à quel point ma mère est fantastique, comment elle maintient la maison et peut toujours montrer à tout le monde comment être la parfaite femme et hôtesse. Elle va se tenir là fièrement, montrant ses talents culinaires et n'ayant pas l'air d'une femme de plus de 40 ans, à peine ridée, avec rien mal rangé, tandis que mon père entre sans une minute à perdre pour de réelles conversations, reconnaissant à peine le dur travail de ma mère. Il va faire quelques commentaires à ses frères à propos de fils et de réussites, commentant le manque d'ambitions de Cooper en lois mais acceptant d'un air bourru que la vie temporaire d'un acteur est ce qu'il voulait, tandis qu'il a l'air légèrement déçu. J'ai hâte de te voir vendredi et je sais que ça sera un soulagement, surtout puisque Cooper va retourner à LA le jour suivant et je vais devoir supporter la dépression post-thanksgiving de ma mère. Elle va nettoyer et ranger au matin suivant thanksgiving et va enfin se décourager, consciente que son job ne sera pas nécessaire ou même vaguement appréciée avant décembre et Noël. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'encourager mais vais échouer et puis je pourrais m'échapper chez toi pour le diner du vendredi soir. _

_Je suis un peu surpris que tu fasses toujours un diner du vendredi soir, alors qu'un grand repas est fait le jour d'avant, mais je ne me plains pas. Je sais que ce sera comme mon vrai thanksgiving. Je suis pour toujours reconnaissant que tu sois dans ma vie._

_Chanter avec toi sur scène était parfait Kurt et les paroles fortement appropriées. Tu m'as rappelé le moment où je t'ai rencontré et je suis un peu embarrassé de me rappeler que j'ai pût penser que tu étais un ange venant me sauver du monstre slushie. Une lumière semblait émaner de toi ce jour-là tandis que tu t'approchais avec des yeux gentils et tu m'as aidé à me nettoyer. Ignore juste cette dernière phrase._

_Je sais que vendredi soir va rattraper la maladresse de Thanksgiving avec ma famille et ça me fait vraiment penser à ce qui fait une famille. Je pense que ta famille est plutôt parfaite et ce que j'aimerai que la mienne soit. _

_A vendredi Kurt._

_Blaine x _

_Cher Blaine, _

_J'ai aimé recevoir cette lettre au premier jour donc j'ai glissé un morceau de papier sous mon cahier de notes en cours et j'ai écrit cette lettre dans l'espoir de pouvoir la finir avant de partir pour la journée. J'espère que tu l'auras avant de partir. _

_J'ai adoré vendredi Blaine et je suis vraiment content que tu ais pût apprécier aussi. Thanksgiving est un peu vraiment précipité, la famille étendue vient et on est forcé de répondre aux commentaires sur les relations et le futur aussi bien que décider du poids de la dinde et discuter le temps. Je préfère bien plus les diners du vendredi soir. _

_J'ai adoré chanté pour la première fois devant un public de concours de chorale et pour une compétition. C'était également spécial parce que j'ai chanté avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_J'aime bien que tu te rappelles toujours la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je me rappelle de tout ce que tu as écrit dans tes lettres ces dernières semaines, Blaine, je les ai toujours gardé comme des précieuses possessions (désolé si ça semble flippant et triste). Je voulais que tu saches cette pensée pour que tu comprennes. _

_Je me rappelle avoir pensé que tu semblais perdu ce jour-là, tu avais reçu ton premier slushie et j'avais instantanément besoin de te connaitre et être ton ami. Je ne sais pas pour cet ange mais je suis quand même flatté ! _

_Je me demande si tu sais le pouvoir qu'ont aussi tes yeux Blaine, comment ils regardent quelqu'un avec tellement d'émerveillement et d'ébahissement. J'espère parfois qu'ils puissent toujours être dirigés vers moi comme ça et que je ne l'imagine pas. je veux toujours avoir tes yeux près des miens, m'aspirant avec leur magie et me rapprochant. Je semble toujours vouloir être proche de toi. _

_Kurt x_

_**Chanson utilisée : **__"Perfect" par Pink _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_Cher Kurt, _

_Le bal de Sadie Hawkins approche et tout le monde cherche follement autour d'eux un possible cavalier. Les garçons ont l'air d'être sur le point de se faire sauter dessus par des filles féroces et je suis entièrement pour l'autonomie mais certaines filles sont vraiment effrayantes._

_Je suis content que nous n'ayons pas à nous inquiéter à propos de ça et je sais que tu es vraiment gentil pour tout ça, comprenant pourquoi je ne voudrais pas y aller et tu ne l'as jamais mentionné mais je voulais te faire savoir que ça ne m'embête pas d'en discuter avec toi. _

_En fait, la vraie soirée avec Michael était plutôt bien. Nous avons dansé et ris, plaisantant et buvant du punch sans alcool. Je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi au bal et il savait que ce n'était pas une invitation sérieuse mais nous avions eu notre premier baiser avant d'y aller et c'était tellement différent de ce que j'aurais pensé. C'était magique et même si c'était un peu humide et trop timide, tout était transmis dans ce seul baiser. C'était comme si nous nous faisions une immense faveur et partagerions ça pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé __Michael attirant mais je ne fus jamais sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il blaguait, disait que j'étais chanceux de ne pas vouloir sortir avec lui parce qu'il me sauterait dessus. Il pensait qu'il était un lourdaud et un type non-romantique mais il aurait été un premier amour génial pour tout le monde, je le sais. _

_Nos amis ont accepté que nous soyons là, les quelques qui était gentils et pleins de soutien mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit arrivé à Dalton à la place. Je sais qu'avec sa police d'anti-harcèlement les choses auraient tourné différemment mais je sais, vu la dure façon dont tu ne peux pas souhaiter un passé différent, tu dois vivre dans le présent. Il n'y a aucun univers alternatif. _

_Je me rappelle l'avoir vu à l'hôpital après que nous avions été attaqués et il semblait tellement fatigué, presque comme s'il avait pris dix ou vingt ans pendant ce temps. J'étais toujours tellement optimiste, je pense que je l'irritais. Le bal en lui-même fut la dernière fois que nous nous sommes amusés cependant, la dernière fois qu'il sourit d'un vrai sourire et je me rappellerais toujours de ça._

_Je voulais te dire tout ça pour que tu saches, saches que je ne déteste l'idée du bal de Sadie Hawkins et que la pensée d'y aller avec toi me fait me sentir en fait plus léger. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder avec ébahissement Kurt, je pense que tu es fantastique et tes yeux bleus, et bien je ne pense pas que je puisse les décrire à ma satisfaction. Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux avoir des pouvoirs magnétiques. _

_Je voulais te demander Kurt : est-ce que tu viendras au bal de Sadie Hawkins avec moi ?_

_Blaine x_

_Cher Blaine, _

_Oui, une centaine de fois oui, du moment que tu es d'accord et que ça ne t'embêtera pas. je ne veux jamais te bouleverser ou essayer de remplacer le souvenir de Michael. _

_Kurt x_

_Blaine pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être voler au Glee club après avoir reçu la lettre à l'heure du déjeuner et Kurt le regarda entrer et pensa qu'il avait l'air d'être sur un nuage tandis qu'il sautillait. Blaine s'assit à côté de Tina qui était assise devant mais il sourit à Kurt qui était assis derrière Tina. Ses yeux _brillaient de bonheur et Kurt pût sentir son estomac faire un bon à la pensée qu'il avait causé ce sourire.

~oOo~

Blaine alla chercher Kurt le soir du bal avec sa boutonnière rose allant avec celle de Kurt. Ils étaient habillés avec un simple costume noir avec des chemises blanches et Burt leur souhaita une bonne soirée et prit des photos de leur premier bal ensemble. Blaine promit qu'il ramènerait Kurt avant minuit, souriant largement tandis que Burt appelait Kurt Cendrillon.

Blaine les emmena au bal tout en discutant d'un air excité à propos des chansons qu'ils allaient chanter et des différents couples qu'ils verraient ce soir. Santana y allait publiquement avec Brittany cette fois et personne n'avait vraiment commenter, au courant de leur attraction et amitié proche depuis longtemps. Rachel avait demandé à Finn avant que Quinn ne le puisse et tout le monde semblait avoir pris celui avec qui ils se sentaient bien, faisant Blaine se sentir heureux et romantique.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient, Kurt prit la main de Blaine avec confiance et Blaine s'arrêta soudain en sentant la paume chaude de Kurt dans la sienne. Tandis qu'il regardait les yeux bleus brillants le large sourire de Kurt dans l'éclat et le glamour du bal, il sentit un bond dans sa poitrine et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt avait dit oui et qu'ils étaient là ensemble.

On avait demandé au Glee club de chanter au bal et Blaine chanta un numéro de groupe avec les garçons : _No Scrubs _étant populaire tandis que Kurt regardait, admirant combien la chemise de Blaine soulignait sa poitrine bien formée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Blaine aussi effronté ou ouvertement sexy mais tandis qu'il chantait _Last Friday Night_, il dansa sur scène, inclinant son chapeau et faisant des clins d'œil à Kurt quand il voyait Kurt dans la foule. Mercedes chanta _Love on Top_, rejoignant toutes les fantastiques notes aigues et étant fabuleuse. Les filles suivirent avec _Run the World_ et Kurt pensa qu'elles n'avaient jamais semblé aussi féroces. Tandis que la soirée se calmait, Rachel chanta _Without You_ et Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent nerveusement tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient. Kurt enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres, tellement proches que Blaine pouvait sentir le shampoing de Kurt et le parfum incomparable de _Kurt_. Ils dansèrent sur le rythme lent de la chanson et Kurt rapprocha son visage pour que leurs joues se touchent presque. Il était tellement proche de l'oreille de Blaine que tout murmure entre eux chatouillait.

« Tu es fantastique Blaine, » chuchota Kurt tandis qu'ils dansaient, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là avec toi. » Blaine ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix, autant hypnotisé par le sens de la chanson et ses doigts devenant plus chaud tandis qu'ils dessinaient des petits cercles autour de la taille de Kurt.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Blaine de chanter une chanson slow donc ils se séparèrent tandis que Blaine approchait la scène. Il se tint nerveusement tandis que le piano commençait à se faire entendre, des couples sur la piste de danse ne partant pas de leurs positions actuelles. Il chercha les yeux de Kurt tandis qu'il se tenait sur le côté à regarder Blaine tandis qu'il commençait à chanter.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Le sourire chaleureux de Blaine semblait flotter sur Kurt tandis qu'il chantait, regardant directement les yeux bleus de Kurt, lui disant tellement plus qu'il n'ait jamais voulu révéler face à face normalement. C'était bien plus puissant sans les sens d'une lettre et Kurt se sentit exposé et oh c'était merveilleux.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in word_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Tout le monde avait seulement leurs yeux pour la personne avec qui ils étaient tandis que les chansons slow continuaient et Blaine trouva rapidement Kurt tandis qu'il descendait de la scène. Tandis qu'une autre chanson commençait, cette fois Rachel chanta et Blaine tint Kurt par la taille tandis que Kurt changeait sa position. Il pouvait sentir les muscles étonnamment fermes de Blaine sous sa veste et tandis que Rachel chantait, ils se rapprochèrent.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song__  
__Oh yeah yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Blaine s'écarta légèrement de Kurt et il avait l'air tellement ouvert et invitant, ses yeux chauds et brillants, que Kurt trouva du courage quelque part et se pencha, fermant les yeux tandis que Blaine fermait la fine distance entre eux et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Kurt connaissait tous les clichés à propos des feux d'artifice mais une étincelle fut définitivement sentie tandis qu'ils bougeaient lentement leurs lèvres. Blaine comprit enfin à quoi toutes les chansons se référaient, comprit ce qui avait manqué avec Michael. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer mais revinrent encore, cette fois Blaine lécha tentativement le coin de la bouche de Kurt et il fut invité à entrer et il gémit encore et soupira. C'était là où il appartenait.

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

La chanson fut finie trop tôt mais ils se séparèrent et Kurt surpris les yeux de Mercedes tandis qu'elle dansait avec Sam et elle sourit avec un clin d'œil.

~oOo~

_Cher Kurt, _

_J'étais vraiment nerveux pour le bal de Sadie Hawkins__, inquiet que ça ramènerai des souvenirs de Michael, me rendrait anxieux des conséquences d'y aller avec un gars mais je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. C'était parfait. Tu étais parfait. _

_Tu étais tellement magnifique Kurt et tandis que je chantais j'adorais te regarder et te voir dans la foule, là pour moi. Tu m'as coupé le souffle. _

_Je ne savais pas que ça serait comme ça mais je me retrouve à penser à toi tout le temps. Je vois au lycéen en cours, au Glee club ou au déjeuner mais quand nous sommes séparés tout ce que je veux faire est être de nouveau avec toi ou t'écrire des lettres. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. _

_Le baiser… le baiser, et bien je ne pourrais possiblement pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressent, il n'y a aucun mot mais nous devons bientôt refaire ça. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir après les cours et ça pourrait sembler vraiment ringard mais je me demandais si tu voulais être mon petit-ami ? _

_Blaine x_

_**Chansons citées : **_

_No Scrubs_ de TLC

_Last Friday Night_ de Katy Perry

_Love on Top_ de Beyonce

_Run the World (Girls)_ de Beyonce

_Without You_ de David Guetta et Usher

_Your Song_ d'Elton John

_At Last_ d'Etta James


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : Les choses deviennent un peu plus chaudes entre les garçons.

Chapitre 13

Même si Blaine avait écrit la lettre le matin, Kurt s'assit à côté de lui au déjeuner et se pencha vers lui.

« Oui, je veux bien, » murmura Kurt dans le brouhaha de la cafétéria et Blaine soupira tandis que son souffle chatouillait son oreille et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il se tourna atrocement lentement vers Kurt et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, ne remarquant pas les halètements des filles et quelques regards des gars. Ils se séparèrent au son de sifflements bas et regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver tout le monde les regardant, attendant une réponse.

« Oh ouais il est mon petit-ami maintenant, » dit Blaine d'un ton penaud, devenant rouge et tout le monde rit.

« C'est ce qu'on pensait, » dit Mercedes en riant, « Vous êtes mignons. »

« Il était temps, » plaisanta Santana, « Je veux dire lady face t'a fait les yeux doux depuis un moment et nous nous demandions quand est-ce que tu aurais le courage. » Blaine se sentit embarrassé, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris si longtemps ? Mais tandis qu'il pensait à ça, Kurt fondit sur lui pour un autre baiser et un "sexy" marmonné pût être clairement entendu à côté d'eux.

~oOo~

Blaine était au septième ciel pendant le reste de la journée, même des simples tâches comme aller en cours devinrent magiques quand c'était jumelé avec la pensée d voir Kurt à la fin de la journée et tandis qu'il marchait rêveusement vers le cours d'anglais, Kurt commença à s'approcher depuis la direction opposée. Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit impossiblement et tandis que Kurt s'approchait, Blaine caressa son bras avec ses doigts et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, juste parce qu'il pouvait. Kurt rougit et sourit et continua son chemin.

Les cours se passèrent horriblement lentement maintenant et Blaine n'avait rien à écrire sur ça parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler de ce qui se passait dans sa vie qui n'impliquait pas déjà Kurt. Il allait à sa voiture après les cours quelques jours plus tard pour qu'il puisse aller au café pour retrouver Kurt, quand une main bourrue l'arrêta alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa voiture.

« Que… Karofsky ? »

« Ouais Anderson, » dit Dave tandis qu'il regardait autour du parking maintenant désert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit Blaine d'un ton furieux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Hummel maintenant ? » Karofsky ricana.

« Ouais, et alors ? » demanda Blaine.

« Sois juste prudent, c'est tout, » dit-il tandis qu'il se détournait de lui et qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avant que Blaine ne réponde et ne touche son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ? » dit Blaine.

Karofsky se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et l'inquiétude était évidente sur son visage. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il parlait à Blaine de ça, pourquoi il l'avertissait ou faisait ressembler ça à une menace mais il était là sur le parking de toute façon et le besoin de courir le submergea presque. Blaine le regardait confusément.

« Rien, » murmura Dave et il s'éloigna, laissant Blaine plus confus que jamais mais il décida de continuer son chemin pour qu'il puisse retrouver de nouveau Kurt.

~oOo~

Alors qu'ils s'installaient avec leurs cafés, Blaine décida de le mentionner à Kurt, une fois qu'ils se seraient embrassés de nouveau. Les lèvres de Kurt avait le goût du café chaud maintenant et Blaine sourit dans le baiser, tellement reconnaissant de pouvoir faire ça aussi souvent qu'il le voulait et il ne devrait pas être satisfait juste avec la pensée de ces lèvres effleurant les siennes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? » demanda Kurt après que Blaine lui ait expliqué.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Blaine, « Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre s'il me menaçait ou m'avertissait ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste parler ? » Blaine haussa les épaules tandis que Kurt ricanait.

« Je doute vraiment qu'il voulait juste parler Blaine, » dit-il, « Je veux dire, il a toujours agi comme s'il me détestait. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il t'embrasse, » lui rappela Blaine.

« Et bien, ouais, » dit Kurt en rougissant, « Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un gentil baiser. J'ai eu mieux, » dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

« Peut-être qu'il est toujours confus, » dit Blaine. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand tu as d'abord pensé que tu pouvais être gay ? »

« Ouais je suppose, » dit Kurt, réfléchissant, « Je pense que j'ai toujours sût. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une étrange créature, allant contre la norme et quand les garçons de mon âge voulaient jouer au football et parler de filles je n'étais pas intéressé. J'aimais bien les filles pour parler avec, pour discuter de Vogue et de robes portées aux Oscars mais l'idée d'en embrasser une ne m'a jamais attiré. Les garçons d'un autre côté étaient différents. Dieu, je me rappelles d'un gars que j'ai vu dans les vestiaires quand j'avais à peu près treize ans, de l'eau coulant le long de sa poitrine après une douche et j'ai presque pensé que j'avais une crise cardiaque, il était tellement beau. » Il rougit plus fort à ce souvenir et Blaine rit seulement.

« Ouais, c'était comme ça pour moi je suppose, j'ai toujours aimé les filles quand c'était pour parler et je sais qu'elles sont magnifiques mais les hommes, et bien ils sont différents. Mais peut-être que Karofsky a cette réalisation maintenant ? C'était plutôt confus pour moi quand j'avais treize ans, ça doit être pire quand on a dix-huit ans. »

Kurt y réfléchit pendant un moment et hocha lentement la tête avec compréhension. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus d'effort avec Karofsky, lui tendre la main ?

« Ouais je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Ça doit être dur. Ok, je lui parlerais si j'en ais l'opportunité mais il rend ça dur. Je veux dire, il a peut-être arrêté de me jeter contre les casiers mais les slushies avec Azimio restent toujours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le traiter comme un imbécile s'il agit comme tel. »

« Je sais, » dit Blaine en souriant. Ils changèrent de sujet ; discutèrent de musique qu'ils aimaient et des livres que Blaine avait lus tout en continuant de boire leurs cafés. Kurt regardait intensément Blaine tandis qu'il parlait, aimant l'enthousiasme que Blaine affichait pour la musique, son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux écarquillés. Kurt pouvait sentir sa poitrine se gonfler juste légèrement tandis qu'il réalisait que ces sourires étaient réservés juste pour lui.

~oOo~

Leurs semaines continuèrent, Blaine et Kurt se jetant des regards et des baisers quand ils le pouvaient, allant au Glee club ensemble et partageant le déjeuner. Blaine remarquait parfois Karofsky les regardant à la cafétéria mais son expression ne semblait pas menaçante, plus timide et inquiète mais dès qu'il croisait le regard de Blaine il détournait les yeux. Blaine déposait une nouvelle lettre à l'endroit habituel dans le piano quand il remarqua Karofsky sa cachant derrière le casier et bien qu'il évitait les yeux de Blaine, il ne bougea pas de sa position. Blaine alla ensuite à sa voiture, ne remarquant pas que Karofsky était entré dans la salle de chorale.

_Cher Kurt, _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit depuis un moment et je voulais m'excuser pour ça. Je suis juste sur le point de te voir mais je voulais que tu ais quelque chose de doux à ouvrir quand l'école recommencera après Noël. _

_Je me suis promené par ici comme un chiot malade d'amour ces dernières semaines, depuis que tu m'as embrassé__, depuis que nous avons dansé et depuis que tu as accepté d'être mon petit-ami. Je ne veux jamais descendre de ce nuage. J'ai pris l'habitude de te regarder de loin (pas d'une façon bizarre mais d'une façon "j'aimerai pouvoir mieux te connaitre") mais maintenant je peux te parler, maintenant je peux t'embrasser, maintenant je peux rire avec toi. Ces choses sont bien mieux que je n'aurais pût jamais imaginé._

_Je pense que tu es magnifique Kurt. Tes yeux s'illuminent dans la pièce et je n'ai toujours pas été capable d'en décider la couleur. Je sais que le mot "bleu" ne peut possiblement pas être assez et parfois je pense qu'ils doivent être gris dans une certaines lumières. La façon dont ils s'écarquillent de surprise ou de plaisir, quand ils s'adoucissent après un baiser ou lorsqu'ils regardent les mien, je pense que je pourrais plonger dans ces yeux et ça ne me poserait pas de problème. Je pense que ce serait la seule façon de mourir. _

_La façon dont tes lèvres forment un léger sourire ou quand tu ris tellement largement que tu as des fossettes. Je pense que ce sont mes expressions préférées chez toi et ma poitrine se gonfle à chaque fois. La façon dont ta voix change suivant ton niveau d'excitation ou lorsque tu chantes. Je pense que je veux toujours que tu chantes, juste pour moi. _

_Je sais que nous nous sommes seulement embrassés mais je pense parfois que ton odeur me submerge alors que j'embrasse ta mâchoire et ça me prend tout mon self-control de ne pas embrasser et mordiller ton cou. Ta peau est magnifique Kurt, tellement pâle et parfait que je ne voudrais jamais la ternir. _

_Ne change jamais Kurt, tu es fantastique juste comme ça. _

_Blaine x _

_Cher Blaine, _

_Ce n'est probablement pas la lettre à laquelle tu t'attends à recevoir dans le piano mais je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle de chorale et poser ta lettre ici et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'exprimer face à face pour ça. Je suppose que tu me détestes probablement pour ce que j'ai fait à Kurt et je comprends ça. Je me suis excusé mais je sais que parfois ce n'est pas assez. _

_Je suppose que maintenant Kurt t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que tu le sais probablement déjà mais ça m'a pris un moment pour me sortir la tête de tout ça. Je ne veux pas être étiqueté comme tel et je ne peux même pas l'écrire dans une lettre ou me l'admettre mais je suis qui je suis. _

_Maintenant que j'écris ceci, je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi je fais ça mais voilà. Je veux être capable d'en parler, je veux être confiant comme l'est Kurt et même si je sais que maintenant tu sors avec lui et je sais que tu es gay, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment c'était de faire son coming-out comme ça. Est-ce que tu avais peur ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu n'étais pas inquiet des conséquences ? _

_Je sais que tu ne recevras pas ça avant la rentrée des vacances de Noël maintenant que celles-ci commencent et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je veux que ça marche. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais réussir à en discuter avec toi, ou le mentionner à quelqu'un. Je pense que le fait d'écrire quelque chose a aidé même si je suis un lâche pour tout le reste. C'est tout de même un début. _

_Dave_

_~oOo~_

_Noël arriva assez tôt et Blaine passa la journée avec sa famille, sa mère savourant son rôle et profitant de la compagnie de Cooper. Cooper avait accepté de revenir pour au moins trois jour, donc alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine à préparés les boissons de la soirée pour quelques-uns des amis de ses parents, Blaine demanda s'il pouvait voir les Hummel et Kurt. _

« Oh, qui est Kurt, minus ? » demanda Cooper.

« Mon petit-ami, » répondit timidement Blaine. Cooper sourit largement.

« Bien joué B, » dit-il tandis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras et touchait ses cheveux.

« Petit-ami ? » demanda leur mère tandis qu'elle allait vers la porte de la cuisine en portant des boissons fraîches pour ses invités.

« Ouais maman, nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant, » dit Blaine en la regardant prudemment, essayant de jauger sa réaction. Elle détourna le regard et quitta la pièce pour distribuer les boissons. Blaine regarda Cooper d'un air inquiet mais il lui sourit seulement en soutien.

« Donc est-ce que je peux y aller maman ? » demanda Blaine tandis qu'elle revenait dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Blaine, » dit-elle après un moment, évitant délibérément son regard.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais pourquoi ? » dit Cooper en devenant énervé par la réponse de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que dirait ton père ? »

« Et bien s'il n'est pas encore sorti de son bureau pour parler à ses invités ce soir, je doute qu'il remarquerait l'absence de Blaine, » dit Cooper d'un ton énervé.

« Mais tu sais qu'il n'approuverait pas et il a dit qu'il descendrait après la conférence téléphonique. »

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait vraiment voir Kurt, et avait dit qu'il espérait s'en aller quand il l'avait appelé ce matin pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas échangé leurs cadeaux mais Blaine ne voulait pas bouleverser son père ou inquiéter sa mère. Il regarda du visage énervé de Cooper à l'expression inquiète de sa mère et sa poitrine se baissa sachant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Ok, je n'irai pas, » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

« Oh si tu iras, » dit Cooper, poussant presque Blaine de la cuisine et les discussions étouffées dans le salon s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde essayant désespérément d'entendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Cooper, enfin, » dit sa mère.

« Il a besoin d'aller voir son petit-ami, » murmura Cooper à côté de son visage de façon insistante.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sa mère décidant jusqu'où irait Cooper et à quel point elle pourrait le couvrir. Elle hocha enfin la tête imperceptiblement et Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il se préparait à se glisser par la porte, tenant le cadeau de Noël de Kurt. Son large sourire était tous les remerciements dont Cooper avait besoin tandis qu'il tapait gentiment sur l'épaule de Blaine sur le chemin.

~oOo~

Blaine se sentait toujours bienvenu chez les Hummel et Noël ne fit pas exception. Dès que Burt ouvrit la porte à Blaine, se tenant là dans le froid, serrant son cadeau pour Kurt et avec son nœud-papillon rouge de fête au cou, Burt le fit entrer pour une grande étreinte.

« Joyeux Noël gamin ! » s'exclama Burt tandis qu'il le faisait s'avancer. « Kurt, viens voir qui est là, » cria-t-il.

« Blaine ! » dit Kurt tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la porte pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte chaleureuse et Blaine ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux. Burt était retourné au salon et Blaine se pencha timidement pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Kurt étaient chaudes et invitantes, ayant le goût de lait de poule et Blaine ne s'habituerait jamais au sentiment de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine lui raconta l'échange bizarre de Noël chez lui avant d partir, et les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Mais je pensais que ton père savait ? »

« Oui mais il ne l'a jamais admis et je suppose que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami avant qu'il n'a pas eu à s'occuper de ça. Je ne comprends pas vraiment où est le problème de toute façon. Je pourrais probablement avoir deux têtes et il ne le remarquerait pas il serait trop absorbé par une conférence téléphonique et des papiers. »

« Est-ce que tu vas lui en parler ? »

« Et bien ma mère semble penser qu'il n'approuverait pas donc je ne sais pas quel serait le but de la discussion. Mais je ne changerais pas qui je suis Kurt. Il va devoir vivre avec ça et je sais que je vais inquiéter ma mère mais je m'en fiche. » Blaine se sentit brave, comme s'il pouvait conquérir le monde et Kurt lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Et bien je suis content que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué, » dit Kurt tandis qu'il se penchait pour un autre baiser tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre.

Blaine gémit dans le baiser et Kurt se retrouva allongé sur lit tandis que Blaine le survolait, l'embrassant toujours chaleureusement. Leurs lèvres bougèrent lentement l'une contre l'autre et Blaine explora les côtes de Kurt tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit. Kurt rit tandis qu'il était chatouillé et les lèvres de Blaine commencèrent à voyager vers sa mâchoire et vers son cou.

« Quel est ce parfum que tu portes ? » grogna presque Blaine contre son cou donc le souffle murmuré voyagèrent sur la peau de Kurt, « Tu me rends fou Kurt… » Kurt fut surpris par le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Blaine commença à sucer sur sa clavicule et caresser la peau nouvellement révélée au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Ils s'étaient embrassés plein de fois dans la sécurité de la chambre de Kurt mais normalement c'était trop pour Blaine qui était toujours timide de ses sentiments pour Kurt. Quand il se sentait trop submergé, ils s'éloignaient pendant un moment et regardaient un film mais aujourd'hui, après la pensée qu'il ne puisse pas le voir après tout, Blaine avait besoin de toucher, avait besoin d'explorer et de sentir. Ça n'embêtait pas du tout Kurt.

Kurt commença à toucher et caresser le dos de Blaine, ses muscles fermes sous sa chemise et des soupirs et des halètements s'échappèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient et savouraient cette nouvelle intimité. Blaine se sentait addict à Kurt, à le regarder, le toucher et cette odeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kurt gémit bruyamment quand l'érection de Blaine pût être fortement sentie contre sa cuisse, que Blaine recula comme s'il avait été brulé. Il soupira lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Kurt, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres séparées et gonflées de baisers. Blaine s'assit et recula encore de Kurt, se détournant presque.

« Blaine ? » demanda timidement Kurt, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, » murmura Blaine, n'osant pas le regarder, « ça devenait trop fort. » Il semblait tellement honteux de lui-même que Kurt rit presque mais à la place il se pencha en avant pour frotter son coude pour que Blaine le regarde correctement. Les yeux de Blaine revinrent sur ceux de Kurt.

« Ne sois pas idiot Blaine, j'ai complètement aimé ça et je ressens exactement pareil. » Et pour prouver sa phrase, il pencha le bas de son corps pour le presser contre la cuisse de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent et il sourit.

« Oh, » souffla-t-il et Kurt sourit. « Je suis juste submergé parfois et je… » sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'il regardait tendrement Kurt.

« Je suppose que nous n'en avons jamais discuté mais j'aime bien la vitesse à laquelle nous allons, » dit Kurt, « Je veux dire, je sais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avons eu de petit-ami avant et nous devrions juste y aller lentement mais je sais que tu me rends un peu fou aussi et tu as une langue fantastique. » Kurt regarda timidement Blaine mais il sourit seulement en retour. « Echangeons les cadeaux ! » dit Blaine d'un ton excité.

« Ok, ouvre le mien d'abord, » dit Kurt tandis qu'il tendait à Blaine un petit cadeau, emballé soigneusement avec un nœud. Blaine sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait le livre, qui était un livre de lettres d'amour d'hommes géniaux.

« J'ai vu ça et j'ai pensé à toi, » dit Kurt en souriant.

« C'est fantastique Kurt, merci, » dit Blaine tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser lentement Kurt sur la joue. Il commença à feuilleter quelques lettres tandis que Kurt commençait à fredonner dans l'expectative.

« Oh ouais, voilà ton cadeau ! » dit Blaine. Tandis que son père s'était fait licencié de son dernier boulot, l'argent de poche de Blaine avait été supprimé, bien que son père travaille maintenant autant d'heures qu'il le pouvait et commence le processus pour devenir partenaire de la plus petite agence à Lima. Blaine supposait qu'il ne voulait pas dépenser de l'argent s'il pensait que ça pourrait encore s'arrêter. Il avait fait son cadeau pour Kurt avec des lettres alphabétiques depuis les lettres qu'il avait reçues de Kurt qu'il avait photocopié secrètement à l'école. Ça lui avait pris des jours mais il n'avait jamais été plus nerveux tandis que Kurt ouvrait lentement la boite.

« Oh mon dieu Blaine, c'est fantastique ! » dit Kurt d'un ton enthousiaste tandis qu'il ouvrait la boite qui révéla un anneau fait de lettre. « Ce sont mes lettres ? »

« Ouais j'ai fait des copies, je ne ruinerai jamais les originaux, » dit Blaine en souriant timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? » demanda Kurt tandis qu'il murmurait les lettres qu'il pouvait lire, « J – E – T – A – I… »

« Je t'aime, » chuchota Blaine tandis que Kurt finissait et levait la tête, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, souriant.

« Oui Kurt, mon dieu je t'aime, » dit Blaine, « Je pense depuis toujours… » il semblait embarrassé par cette admission et il baissa les yeux vers l'anneau dans la main de Kurt.

« Je t'aime aussi Blaine, » dit Kurt tandis qu'il se rapprochait pour embrasser Blaine chaleureusement, la boite posée à côté d'eux sur le lit tandis que Kurt se penchait vers Blaine, les lèvres toujours attachées et alors que Blaine s'allongeait sur le lit, un soupir pût être entendu entre eux.


End file.
